Welcome To Ashley's Life
by EClareObsession
Summary: Sequel To Check Yes Ashley. Mickie and Ashley have returned and things arent much different. But theyre weddings are coming up and everything turns into a big mess. Is everyone gonna be able to pull it together before saying I do? John/Ashley Mickie/Randy
1. Chapter 1

_Welcome To Ashley's Life  
_Full Summary; _Sequel To "Check Yes Ashley"._ Mickie and Ashley have returned, and things aren't much different. But they're weddings are coming up, and every thing turns in to a big mess. Is everyone gonna be able to pull it together before saying I do?  
Couples- John/Ashley Randy/Mickie/CMPunk KellyKelly/Brian/Candice Paul/Melina

Story Title Inspired By: "Welcome To My Life" - Simple Plan.  
Chapter Title Inspired By: "Breathe" by Taylor Swift

Chapter One  
"Breathe"

Ashley's limo pulled up to the hotel.

John, Taylor, Melina, Paul, Mickie, Randy, Brian, and Kelly-Kelly were all standing and waiting for her.

Ashley walked out of the limo, and smiled.

She then ran over to hug everyone.

She hugged Kelly-Kelly, then Paul, then Brian, then Melina, then Mickie, then Randy, she then kissed her baby Taylor.

Ashley paused once she was standing in front of John.

"I missed you so much!" Ashley yelled, jumping in to John's arms.

"Me too, baby" He replied, hugging her tightly- not wanting to ever let go.

--

One Week Before Mickie/Randy's Wedding.

Ashley was the Made Of Honor.

She was having her final dress fitting.

Her dress was pink, and silky. It reached the top of her knee, and was strapless.

Mickie had the most beautiful brides dress.

It was white, and was strapless. It had ruffles at the bottom, and was silky at the torso.

Her high heels were silver, and had diamonds all over them.

They're wedding was going to be on the beach.

Ashley was standing in front of a huge mirror on a small stage, at a store.

Making sure that her dress fit perfectly.

"Ah Ashley! This is perfect! I'm getting married!" Mickie exclaimed.

"I know; I'm so excited for you!" Ashley said, smiling at her best friend.

"Your getting married in three weeks! My honey moons gonna be 2 weeks, so I'll be back in time for it!" Mickie reminded Ashley.

"I know! I can't believe Melina and Paul post-poned they're wedding for a month."

"They're parents couldn't make it all the way out here until another month." Mickie told Ashley.

"I can't believe that we're all getting married- Like this is it! I'm spending the rest of my life with John, your spending the rest of your life with Randy, and Melina's spending the rest of her life with Paul."

Mickie smiled, and as did Ashley.

Mickie then went on to try her dress on.

--

Mickie walked out of the dressing room, with her beautiful white dress on her.

She stood on the small stage and looked at herself in the giant mirror.

It finally hit her; she was getting married. She was making a commitment.

She was going to walk down the aisle with her father at her side.

She was going to say the words; 'I Do'. This was a big deal.

Mickie took a deep breath, as she stared at herself in the mirror.

it was really beginning to hit her. She was marrying Randy Orton.

Mickie Orton.


	2. Chapter 2

THANKS- Waves Of Rage and AshleyMassaroPhan1 for reviewing the first chapter! (:

Waves Of Rage- I know it was very short (: Thanks for reviewing.  
AshleyMassaroPhan- Thank you so much for reviewing. It means a lot (:

Chapter Title Inspired By: "T-Shirt" by Shontelle

PS- you probably have noticed that I continuously use the word "they're".  
I was recently corrected by my English teacher. He told me that I was using- they're; wrong. & that I need to began using the word their properly. So I am trying to use they're and their better. Sorry for the inconvenience (:

Chapter Two  
"Nothing Feels Right When I'm Not With You"

Ashley and John were sitting in their hotel room.

Ashley had Taylor on her lap, and she was just snuggling with her.

"Taylor has the same eyes as you." John commented, as he watched the two lay together.

"You think so?" Ashley replied. John nodded, with a smirk.

"Yeah.. I do." He answered. Ashley smiled at him.

"This is our baby, you know? Like it's so weird. You and I were like... the Highschool Couple.. but now we have a baby and we're getting married in three weeks. Its weird to think that like 4 and a half years back- my parents were holding me back from falling in love. But now- I'm here... with you."

John smiled at her.

"I know, it is." He paused "How was the movie?" He asked her.

They really hadn't been given the chance to discuss how Ashley's trip was.

"it was amazing. I was able to really come out on screen as a normal person. They let me put all my heart in to it, and my co-stars were the best." She stated.

"Sounds fun. I'm happy for you. When does it come out?" He then asked.

"I was told in about nine months." She answered.

"Were you able to have fun while you were in New York?" He responded.

"Not really- I like never went out- besides when Michelle; my co-star; would spend the night at my apartment. She was fun." She stated.

"Well how 'bout you go out tonight?" He suggested.

"What about you and Taylor?" She reminded him.

"I'll stay back with her. You need to go have fun."

"You sure?"

"Positive." John answered. Ashley still hadn't moved. "Come on Ash, it'll be fun. Go ahead" He encouraged her.

Ashley smiled.

"Thanks John." She then immediately began getting ready.

--

Ashley arrived at a club.

She had Melina and Mickie by her side.

They immediately sat down at a table, and ordered some drinks.

Ashley just didn't feel right without John being there.

"Lets hit the dance floor!" Mickie suggested.

"Yeah!" Melina agreed with her, they both looked towards Ashley.

"Ashley?" Mickie spoke out- once Ashley didn't respond.

"Ah- go with out me. I'll catch up in a few."

"You sure?" Melina asked.

"Yeah." Ashley answered.

"Alright- see you out there." Mickie replied before her and Melina went out to the dance floor.

Ashley sat there at the table, just looking around. She had her drink in hand, and she was slowly taking short sips of it.

Soon; a good looking man walked over to Ashley.

"Hey, your Ashley right?" The man asked.

"Uhm.. yes. Do I know you?" Ashley asked.

"It's me; Kyle. Remember how you put me in jail a few years back?" He replied.

It hit Ashley like a wall of bricks, it was _him_.

She had put him in jail, for attempted rape, about five years ago.

"Kyle... what are you doing here?" Ashley immediately asked him.

"I come here all the time. I saw you in the booth, and decided to come over and say hi. No hard feelings about the past right?" Kyle asked her.

"Uhm... I don't know if you realize this- but you attempted to rape me.. it's kind of hard to forget about some thing like that." She stated.

"Ashley, I have turned to God. I really do regret my entire past. I now have realized that what I had done was wrong. And I am truly sorry."

"I'm sorry Kyle.. but I don't know if I can really be friends with you. I mean; it's good that you've _'turned to God'_ but our past is too painful for me to be able to look at you as a normal friend. I really hope your able to be successful and what not- but I really can not be your friend." Ashley explained in the nicest manner possible.

"Alright- I understand. I hope that one day you realize that I'm not as bad as a person as you believe. Mistakes are in the past and the past is uncontrollable. If I had a time machine- believe me; I'd use it. The past is unfixable- so I am sorry again. Thanks for hearing me out though. Have a nice night." Kyle told her, he then walked away.

Ashley sat there, she wasn't sure if Kyle was being truthful about _"turning to God"_ but she knew that he wasn't in her life any more and it didn't matter if he was lying to her.

--

After dancing for a little bit,

Ashley couldn't get Kyle off of her mind, so she decided to go in to the alley and have a cigarette.

Ashley arrived in the alley, and began smoking. She was just pacing back and forth- thinking of what was going on.

Suddenly some one else exited the club, Ashley immediately turned her head to the door to see who it was.

Kyle.

"Kyle.. what are you doing out here?" She asked him, not feeling to good about him being out here with her alone.

"Do you know how hard I am trying right now!?" He yelled.

"Kyle; calm down." She demanded, he began slowing walking towards her.

"I've been trying to forget the past- but you won't let me!" He yelled.

"Kyle; you need to stop!" She stated.

"I won't stop until I am forgiven."

"I can't forgive you, Kyle! What do you not understand about that?!" She argued.

He pushed her against the brick wall as hard as possible.

Ashley's head bounced off of the brick wall, and she fell to the ground- unconscious.

Kyle couldn't believe what he had done- he immediately ran off.

--

"Wheres Ashley?" Melina asked, the club was closing, and Ashley was no where in sight.

"I don't know. Is she in the bathroom?" Mickie asked.

"I'll go check."

Mickie continued to search the half-full club for Ashley.

"Not in the bathroom." Melina stated.

"Probably the alleyway." Mickie responded.

Mickie and Melina walked out to the alley to see an unconscious Ashley lying on the side of the alley.

"Oh my God, Ashley!" Mickie screamed, running over to her friend.

Melina did the same.


	3. Chapter 3

THANKS- LegendKiller040180, Waves Of Rage, AshleyMassaroPhan1, and GrafittiArtist INC for reviewing the previous chapter (:

LegendKiller040180- I'm glad I started the sequel too (: Thanks for reviewing.  
Waves Of Rage- haha, thanks for reviewing! (:  
AshleyMassaroPhan1- Thank you for the review, and Kyle is bad news (:  
GrafittiArtist INC- Thank you very much, but you'll have to read to find out! (:

Chapter Title Inspired By: "What I've Done" by Linkin Park

Chapter Three  
"I've Drawn Regret"

Ashley flickered her eyes opened to a plain white room.

She looked to her side; to see a nurse, John, Melina, Mickie, and Randy.

Her eyes were still blurry, so she hadn't said anything yet.

"Ash?" John spoke out, noticing her slight motions.

"John?" Ashley replied.

"Oh my God, are you okay?!" Melina blurted out, worried for her friend.

Ashley's eyes went to normal sight, and rubbed them, trying to get used to the bright room.

"I'm fine. What happened?" Ashley asked, confused.

"We're not sure. The clubs checking their security cameras though." Mickie told Ashley.

"Where'd you guys find me? Where was I?" Ashley continuously asked questions.

"You were in the alley. We're pretty sure that you slammed your head in to the wall." Melina stated.

"Where's Taylor?" Ashley asked nervously. Suddenly; Taylor was in her mind.

"Shes at home with Paul. Calm down Ashley, just take it easy for now." John told her.

"Seriously kiddo, get some rest." Randy said smirking.

"I don't want to, you guys can't leave me here alone." Ashley told them.

"You'll be released in like two and a half hours. We're not going anywhere." Mickie assured her.

Ashley nodded, and let out a deep breath.

The night was a complete blur, and she wasn't too happy about that.

--

The Next Day,

Ashley was in her hotel room, with John.

She had just layed Taylor, their four month year old baby, in her crib.

"Do you remember anything that happened?" John asked Ashley.

"I truly don't." She stated.

"Come on Ash, really think about it. Who was the last person you saw?"

Ashley began thinking as hard as possible.

"Well; Melina and Mickie were on the dance floor, while I was at a table- just looking around." She paused. "Oh my God.." She stated, it was all coming back to her.

"What is it?" John asked concerned.

"Ky-Kyle." She stuttered. "The guy who I put in jail for rape!- Kyle Robertson!" Ashley yelled.

"Your joking right?!" John yelled, not believing her.

"No, I'm not. I was in the alleyway, having a cigarette, when he walked out. He had confronted me while I was alone at the table- but he was being really nice and saying how he _Turned To God _and what not. Well he came in to the alley and began yelling at me. Once I yelled back, he freaked out and slammed me against the wall." She explained.

"I'm gonna kill him." John stated.

"John- calm down, okay? The kid has issues; big giant issues. Let's just stay out of them." Ashley encouraged to keep peace.

"I don't care what kind of issues he has- he never touches my girl, and if he does- then he'll regret it. He hit you, now its time for payback."

"John! We're not in highschool anymore! You have a child! You can't go around getting in to fist fights with people from the past!" Ashley yelled.

"He's not from the past.. he stopped being from the past last night when he slammed you against a brick wall." John reminded her.

"John- if you fight him, the cops are gonna put you in jail! You can't leave me and Taylor alone like this." Ashley told him.

"Ashley; I'm doing what I need to do.." John then stormed out, in search for Kyle.

Ashley was nervous; very nervous actually. John was capable of hurting Kyle very badly and Ashley wasn't quite ready to deal with this.

She wanted some time off of all the drama, but of course; drama follows her around like a dog.

Ashley sat down on the bed, and took her laptop from out under the bed. She opened up her Myspace, and began writing a new blog.

_"Hello! (:__  
Well; this week has been one hell hole, let me tell you that. I recently got done shooting my movie! (: It was amazing. Its coming out in about four months, somewhere along that time. Well; yesterday I was at a club, and was knocked out in an alley way, by a physco from my past. I am doing a Police Report tonight, and I'm gonna put this sucker in jail ! I am just chilling out with my baby Taylor (: Getting ready for Randy/Mickie's wedding in six days! Fun fun fun! (: Well; leave me some comments and make me feel better bout all the stuff that's going down ! Thanks for reading!  
__  
Quote Of The Week: "& if you go, I wanna go with you. & if you die, I wanna die with you."__  
Post Song "Lonely Day" by System Of A Down_

_XOXO,  
Ashley."_

She titled the blog _"The Most Lonliest Week Of My Life"_

Ashley sat down on her bed, listening to music, just staring in the space.

She began thinking of the past.

She thought of all her and John's past memories.

She also remember the huge fight between her, Mickie, John, and Randy.

Where Ashley and Randy had kissed while Ashley was with John, and Randy was with Mickie.

She also remembered when her and Brian kissed while she was dating John.

_"Wow.. I hurt John so many times in my life." _Ashley thought.

Has Ashley hurt John too many times for her to be able to forgive herself?


	4. Chapter 4

THANKS- LegendKiller040180, WWEFan1990, GrafittiArtist INC, Waves Of Rage, AshleyMassaroPhan1, and AquaFlares21 for reviewing chapter four! (:

LegendKiller040180- aw thank you very much (: Thanks for reviewing  
WWEFan1990- Thank you so much! Its means a lot. Thanks for reviewing. (:  
GrafittiArtist INC- agreed (: Thanks for the review.  
Waves Of Rage- Seriously, she should of realized that a long time ago! lol. Thanks for the review.  
AshleyMassaroPhan1- Agreed, (: Thanks for the review.  
AquaFlares21- Lmao. Thanks for reviewing (:

Chapter Title Inspired By: "Don't Forget" by Demi Lovato

OMG I'M SO SO SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT!  
my computer has been so eh lately. I apologize for taking the longest time to update, hope you forgive me (:

Chapter Four  
"Don't Forget About Us"

John arrived home about two hours later.

Ashley was sitting on the bed, while Taylor slept in her crib.

"Did you find him?" Ashley immediately asked him.

"Nope. He was nowhere to be found." John admitted.

"Oh well, I need to talk to you." Ashley stated.

"Sure, go ahead." He replied. Ashley took a deep breath.

"Have I hurt you like.. too many times before?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" He responded, confused.

"Have I hurt you so many times, where its kinda hard to forgive me for it?" She re-stated her question.

"No.. Ashley, you've hurt me a lot in the past.. but the past is the past; burn it up, and let it go. I've made mistakes, and so have you- we've hurt each other before; but that doesn't matter because I love you."

"John- I love you so much." She stated, the two hugged tightly.

--

The next day,

Brian was at the gym working out.

His work out was intense, but soon interrupted by a familiar voice saying his name.

"Brian!" He heard a familiar female voice say. He looked behind him, to see Maria walking him way.

"Maria?" He said confused.

"Brian! How are you?" She asked.

"Uhm.. good.. how are you?" He was confused, very confused actually.

"I'm good. I just wanted to come over and say hello."

"Maria.. it's kinda hard to believe that after the past you and I have had- that you would only come over here to say hi. So tell me whats really up."

Maria took a deep breath, and shrugged. She was nervous to let out what she was feeling.

"Alright.. I made a mistake. You and I were in love.." She paused. "We were falling so deep, and then somewhere we went wrong-" Brian then interrupted her.

"Don't you mean 'somewhere _you_ went wrong' ?" He corrected her.

Maria looked down at her feet, not knowing what to say.

"I hurt you so badly. Your heart was so broken, and I wanted to be that _one girl _who was able to put it back together and show you how good of a guy you truly are. But I ended up being just like the others.. I ended up tearing your heart apart and spitting all over it. I didn't mean to hurt you; I truly didn't. Our love was amazing- you were the love of my life. I don't know if you have a girl in your life right now, but if not... I'm begging for another chance. I just want to show you how good of a couple we could be.. we could fall so deep in love." She explained.

"Maria.. I'm expecting to be a father in a few months with my girlfriend- Kelly."

"You and Kelly-Kelly, huh?" Maria asked, Brian nodded.

"Yeah.. I can't even think about you as a friend.. I hate everything about you now. I can't honestly look you in the eyes and trust you. I trusted you with my heart.. you completely destroyed it. Kelly is the best thing that's happened to me in a while.. and you in my life would probably screw that up. Sorry... but I haven't missed you yet, and I don't wanna begin missing you now."

Brian then walked away; leaving Maria to stand there and regret the past.


	5. Chapter 5

THANKS- AshleyMassaroPhan1, GrafittiArtist INC, and Waves Of Rage for reviewing the latest chapter. (:

AshleyMassaroPhan1- Thanks for understanding (: Thank you very much for reviewing, and again; Thank you for the compliment about my writing. It means a lot that you enjoy my stories, thank you so much. (:  
GrafittiArtist INC- John was telling the truth. And Brian turned away from her.. so who knows?! lol. Thanks for reviewing (:  
Waves Of Rage- Thanks for the review.

Chapter Title Inspired By: "So Contagious" by Acceptance

Chapter 5  
"So Contagiously"

One Day Before Mickie/Randy's Wedding (:

Mickie was above stressed out. She was running around trying to make sure that every thing was going right.

At the moment, she was pacing around the hotel room, on the phone with her mom.

John, Ashley, and Randy were all standing by bed, amused by Mickie's craziness.

"Mom! Stop it, your making me completely nervous!" Mickie yelled in to the phone. "What do you mean your flights delayed?!" Mickie listened to her mother's reply. "I don't care if the clouds aren't cleared, your ass better be here by tomorrow!" Mickie then hung up.

She turned to John, Ashley, and Randy. She saw the three of them laughing their asses off.

"What?!" Mickie yelled.

"Your insane, Micks." Randy told her.

Mickie let out a deep breath, and shrugged.

"It's the day before my wedding.. what do you expect?" She paused "Tomorrow; I'm going to walk down that aisle and look you straight in the eyes. And then I have to give my word that our marriage will last forever.. It's a pretty scary thing." She stated.

Randy walked over to her, and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Micks.. We love each other. There's no one in the world that means more then you do. I promise you that every thing will fall in to place." He assured her. "Now calm down." He added.

Mickie nodded and smiled.

"Your the best." She stated, Randy kissed her forehead, and they hugged.

"Awwww" Ashley and John said in unison.

"John.. our little children are finally growing up" Ashley jokingly said.

"Wheres a camera; when you need one?" John joked back.

--

Brian arrived back at the hotel, to see Kelly sitting on the bed, with her laptop.

"Hi hun." Kelly greeted him, smiling.

"Hey.. guess what happened to me at the gym last night." He began.

"What happened?" She asked curiously.

"Maria came over to me, asking for another chance. I told her that I was with you, and that I didn't want anything to do with her." He explained.

"So.. you'd pick me over any of your past relationships?" Kelly asked him. She saw a hesitation in Brian's face.

"Uh- yeah, of course." He answered nervously.

"Your lying to me.. aren't you?" Kelly asked him.

"No.. Kel, I'm not." He stated.

"Which girl, huh? Which girl was better then me?" Brian didn't answer. "Answer me!" She demanded.

"Ashley! Okay?! If I could go back in time to a past relationship, I'd go back to Ashley!" He blurted out.

Kelly shook her head referring to no. The tears in her eyes were visible.

"You sick bastard!" She yelled.

"Kelly! That doesn't mean that I don't love you! I was telling the truth!"

"If Ashley said that she loved you.. would you go back to her, or would you stay with me?" Kelly asked.

"No.. I'd stay with you. I love you Kelly! All I was saying is that Ashley was a huge part of my life.. but your just as big of a part as she was. Okay?" He assured her.

Kelly looked down at her feet, and nodded.

Brian then hugged her tightly.

"I love you." She stated, as they hugged.

"I love you too."

--

John and Ashley were out to lunch, while Paul and Melina took care of Taylor.

They had just received their food, and were talking while they ate.

"Your going to return to Raw soon?" John asked Ashley.

"Yes I am, right when we return from our honeymoon." Ashley answered.

"That's good. I have a meeting with Vince about me returning in a week. Hopefully he'll let me."

"He will; your a huge part of the WWE; he can't just let you go away forever. Without you- the WWE would not be what it is today." She complimented him.

"Why thank you Ms. Soon-To-Be Cena." Ashley smiled.

"Ah! I can't believe I'm gonna be a Cena! We're gonna be MARRIED!" She exclaimed.

"Excited?" He asked.

"Of course!" She immediately answered. "I love you and spending the rest of my life with you is like.. an honor. I've always wanted to be with you.. but it never worked out right; and now look at us- we're planning our futures together. This means so much to me- _you _mean so much to me." She stated.

John smiled at her.

"I love you." He stated.

"Right back at you, Cena" She said with a smirk.

NEXT CHAPTER- Mickie and Randy's Wedding.


	6. Chapter 6

THANKS- Waves Of Rage, AshleyMassaroPhan1, and WWEFan1990 for reviewing the last chapter (:

Waves Of Rage- I love that song too (: Thanks for reviewing.  
AshleyMassaroPhan1- Again, thank you so much. Glad that you enjoyed the chapter (:  
WWEFan1990- Thank you (:

Chapter Title Inspired By: "Right Here" by Miley Cyrus

I'm excited for Mickie and Randy! They're getting married! (:  
I really hope you enjoy this chapter, I really tried to make it the  
best that I could, I'm not positive if I wrote it very good, I really  
tried though, so I do apologize if you guys dislike the chapter.  
I hope you guys like it (:

Chapter 6  
"I'll Be Right Here"

The Day Of The Wedding,

Mickie was incredibly nervous, as she stared at herself in the mirror.

She was completely dressed. Her hair was done, as well as her make up. Her dress was on her, and she looked absolutely beautiful.

Her hair was in big curls. She took deep breaths, but began to panic.

Ashley was standing behind her.

"Micks, calm down! Your fine, hun." Ashley told her friend.

"Ashley! I'm walking down on that beach and saying the famous words- I Do!" She exclaimed.

"Do you love Randy?" Ashley asked. Mickie paused.

"Of course I do.. he means the world to me. There's no way I could even think of being happier with any one else. I feel blessed that some one as.. amazing as Randy would come in to my life."

"Then why you freaking out?" Ashley asked.

"'Cuz I'm only 25, and I'm getting married." She truthfully answered.

"Mickie.. your getting married. Do you know how amazing that is? You shouldn't look down on this experience, you shouldn't have doubts. Your lucky enough to find that one guy that you really wanna be with. A lot of people can't find that person, and you did. You got to go with the moment. You need to take risks.. this is a risk, but in my heart- I know it'll all work out in the end. You and Randy are perfect for each other." Ashley explained.

"Thanks Ashley, your always there for me and I truly appreciate that."

"I'll always be right here, when ever you need me. Whether we're in a huge fight or if we're the best of friends.. I'll always be here."

"Whats gotten in to you lately? It's like your amazingly positive." Mickie curiously asked.

"I recently discovered that best friends are hard to find. Losing them would be a night mare, and I don't wanna lose you. I'm lucky enough to have one best friend, let alone have more then one. I'm grateful to have some one as amazing as you in my life. I love you."

"Aw, I love you too!" The two hugged tightly.

"Ah! You better get ready.. your walking down the aisle in five minutes." Ashley stated excitedly.

Mickie looked at herself in the mirror.

"It's time to walk on the beach and show some love to your man!" Ashley said, half joking.

Mickie smiled, and hugged her best friend once more.

--

"I do" Randy answered the priest.

Mickie's heart raced as the priest completed his sentence.

"I do" She stated.

"You may kiss the bride" The priest assured the two.

Randy kissed Mickie passionately.

Every one cheered.

--

The Party,

Every one was dancing, joking around, and just having a great time.

But one specific person was not the happiest of the bunch.

Kelly stood there, away from the others.

She was staring at Brian and Ashley; as they joked around with each other.

She was very jealous, and she couldn't keep it in longer. She quickly approached the two.

"Will you back off of my boyfriend!" She immediately screamed.

"What?" Ashley asked confused.

"Kelly.. please don't do this." Brian stated.

"Brian, am I good enough for you? Or are you just gonna continue to go back to Ashley?" She asked.

"Kelly.. I love you, now stop being such a drama queen." Brian stated. "Today is about Mickie and Randy, do you really need to make it about you?" He reminded her.

"You know what.. I hope you and Ashley have a wonderful life together.. 'cuz I'm out of here." She stormed off.

"Kelly!" Brian yelled.

"What was that about?" Ashley asked.

"She thinks that I'm still crushing on you."

"Why would she think that?" Ashley asked.

"'Cuz she asked me if I had to decide to go back to any past relationship, and relive it, which one would I go back to- I said me and your relationship." He told her.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yeah."

"We had a pretty solid relationship, didn't we?" Ashley replied.

"We did.. it was fun as it lasted. Sadly, it ended pretty soon. But we lived in the moment, and it's too bad that you found another guy, and now I'm living in the past." He stated.

"What do you mean your living in the past?"

"Ashley.. can you truthfully say that you have no attraction to me, and that you never look at me and have flashbacks of what we once were?" He asked.

"I'm with John" She reminded him.

"I'm not asking about him, I'm asking about us."

"I guess I miss _us_, but I really am in love with John." Ashley told him.

Brian looked down at his feet, and back up at Ashley.

"You could be happy, Ash.. I wouldn't know how it feels to be happy because the absolute truth is; I will never be able to get over you. I admit it, your living in the present, while I'm trying to relive the past. I wish you could feel the same way.. I wish you could look at me and think what you think when you see John. I have jealousy when I see John holding you in his arms. I wanted, so bad, for you two not to get married. When I found out that he had proposed.. I couldn't sleep that night. I couldn't believe that I had lost that one person, that meant the most, to another man. I hope your happy, I hope that you really have an amazing life.. because you being happy is what means the most to me at the point. You made me the happiest guy in the world when I was with you. I was going to propose, I wanted to be with you forever- but forever was cut short when John returned, and snatched your heart. I love you Ash, you'll forever be in my heart- even if I'm not in yours." He then walked away.

Ashley felt so bad about it. Brian's little speech there made her feel so terrible, and made her feel like she had pushed away some one important.

But the truth is; shes in love with John, she can't push John off to the side and give her and Brian another chance.

Johns the one in her heart, and unfortunately for Brian, he is in Ashley's heart, but he's not the center.

--

"You okay?" John asked Ashley, as he approached her.

She was sitting down at one of the seats, just staring in to space. He sat down next to her.

"I don't know John.. I need to talk to you about some thing."

"What is it babe?" John asked her, not thinking it was a big deal.

"I wanna post-pone the wedding." She stated.

"What?" He asked, in disbelief.

"I wanna post pone the wedding for a few weeks." She restated.

"What- we can't do that!" He responded, getting a little mad.

"John, I need some time, okay? I need to think about all of this." She replied.

"Whats on your mind that you wanna push the wedding back?"

"Just.. I need to make sure that your the only one in my heart." She answered.

"Who else could be in your heart?" He asked her nervously.

"Want the truth?"

"Yes."

"Brian" She answered.

"Brian Kendrick?" He asked.

"Yes."

"You might be in love with Brian, and not me?" He asked.

"I really don't know John, just please respect my decision."

He stood up from the chair.

"Whatever Ash.." He then stormed away.


	7. Chapter 7

THANKS- Waves Of Rage, Hailey Egan, WWEFan1990 and AshleyMassaroPhan1 for reviewing. (:

Waves Of Rage- Ha, thanks for reviewing.  
Hailey Egan- His eyes are beautiful! (: Thanks for reviewing  
WWEFan1990- Lol, thanks for the review.  
AshleyMassaroPhan1- Glad you like it, all though it is pretty sad. Thanks for reviewing (:

Chapter Title Inspired By: "Some Things Are Better Left Alone" by Tyler Kyte  
The guy included in this chapter is supposed to be Tyler Kyte. If you haven't ever listened to his music, I, for sure, encourage you to go listen to it! I think Tyler is an amazing songwriter/musician, and I'm sure you'd like him. (:

Chapter 7  
"If You Choose To Leave Today,  
I Won't Be Standing In Your Way"

Ashley couldn't stop herself from crying.

She ran off, and began walking down the beach.

She reached some vacant rocks. She sat down on them, and watched as the waves crashed in to each other.

The tears raced down her face- faster then ever before.

She thought John- her first love, her baby's father, the guy who is able to make her laugh, and is able to be there for her when ever he is needed.

But then Brian pops in to her head- he always treats her with respect, he can make her laugh even when she cries, and he can look straight in to her eyes, and see past her smile- he can tell when she's truly sad and when shes really hurt.

"Brian.." She murmured.

She then began to cry hysterically.

--

That Night,

Mickie and Randy were off to Hawaii for they're honey moon.

Ashley walked in to her hotel room, to see John sitting on the bed.

She approached him, with mascara stains all over her cheeks.

He looked up with her, and Ashley shrugged- unsure of what to do.

"If you walk out that door.. I won't stop you. I love you Ash.. but I've been through so much shit just to be with you, and its starting to piss me off. So tell me now; do you love me.. or do you love Brian? You don't even have to answer, all you have to do is- stay here with me if you love me, and walk out if you love Brian." He told her.

"John.. don't put me in this position." She stated, her voice shaking like crazy.

"I didn't put you in any position, alright? You decided that I wasn't good enough, and that you needed some one else in your life too."

"John.. that's not it at all" She replied, shaking her head; referring to no.

"Then what is it, Ashley?" He asked annoyed.

"I just feel a little attracted to him, and its confusing for me.. you have to understand that." She told him.

"I can't understand it- I won't understand it Ashley.. I really just want you to tell me what you want." He began. "If you want Brian.. then walk out that door and go get him; I'm not gonna stop you. If you want me, then stay here with me- and we can work it out. Imagine your life in five- ten years... who do you see it with?" He asked her.

"I need to go take a walk alright? I'll be back in 20 minutes.." She told him.

Ashley walked out the door, and John sat there; confused and hurt.

Ashley walked all the way to a local coffee shop that she enjoyed visiting.

She walked up to the counter and waited for assistance.

"Hello, welcome to Soft Coffee, I'm Tyler. What can I do for you?" The worker asked.

"Can I have one of those brownie things." She stated in a depressed manner.

The entire shop was emptied besides the two of them, so the worker wasn't in too big of a rush.

"You been crying?" He asked.

"How'd you know?" She asked confused.

"You have mascara all over your cheeks." He answered.

Ashley giggled softly, as did Tyler.

"Yeah.. relationship problems." She told him.

"Oh, so you have a boyfriend?" He asked.

"Yeah"

"Thats a shame" He responded.

"Huh?" She replied confused.

"You seem nice, I was hoping I got lucky for once and was able to get a date with you, but no big."

".. I'll take you up on that date." Ashley stated.

"What about your boyfriend?" Tyler asked her.

"As I said.. problems- a lot of them."

Ashley had no idea what was coming over her, but she felt like she needed to get away from John and Brian- and maybe meet a new guy.

--

Two Hours Later,

Tyler and Ashley had been talking and laughing while they sat down in the seating area.

They were having an amazing time, and Ashley was feeling a great connection.

"You want to be in a band?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah, I already recorded a demo, which should be out soon." He told her

"Aw, thats amazing. I'm happy for you."

"Thank you very much."

"What kind of music do you like?"

"Mostly alternative, rock- not too big on the rap, but I don't mind it." He told her. "You?"

"Exact same for me. Raps okay, but I'd pick alternative or rock over it any day."

"You really are a cool person, Ashley." Tyler told her, Ashley couldn't help but blush.

She really felt something between her and Tyler. But was it enough to push John and Brian out of her life?


	8. Chapter 8

THANK YOU!- Waves Of Rage, AshleyMassaroPhan1, WWEFan1990, GrafittiArtist INC and LegendKiller040180 for reviewing the previous chapter (:

Waves Of Rage- Hah, thanks for the review (:  
AshleyMassaroPhan1- Thank you soooo much for reviewing (:  
WWEFan1990- I see that your not very happy! lol. Thanks for the review (:  
GrafittiArtist INC- (: Thanks for reviewing  
LegendKiller040180- Thanks much (:

Chapter Title Inspired By: "Pieces" by Red

Chapter 8  
"I Come To You In Pieces"

"Alright, I gotta go. I'll see you tomorrow?" Ashley told Tyler, as she put her jacket on.

"Sure, see you tomorrow, Ashley." He stated. "Bye"

"Bye" she then walked out of the shop, and was on her way back to the hotel.

She walked in to see John asleep, and Taylor asleep in her crib.

She walked over to her laptop, and began typing a new blog for her Myspace page.

She named the blog: "The Pieces Of Who I Used To Be"

She typed;

_"Hello Everyone..  
Well, I feel so bad and confused right now. I'm not sure who I want to be with, and I can't take it anymore!! I thought my life was planned out, I was gonna get married to John, live in a big house with my daughter Taylor and John. But now there's another guy who confessed his love to me, I will not tell you the name 'cuz I feel as if it's more personal. But hes in the WWE. And I just recently met this guy named Tyler, who is amazingly sweet. Today, John gave me the ultimatum of either marrying him.. or walking out. I ended up telling him that I needed some time, and I walked out. I'm scared- I'm scared to death actually. This is a LIFE changing decision.. I'm being pulled and pushed, and ripped apart. I can't decide whether I love John, or the other guy. I'm not sure Tyler will really be in my life, I think of him more of being a friend to me, you know? So it's either John, or the Other Guy. All I know is my heart wants what my heart wants, but my heart and my head have two different ideas.. and I'm not sure which one to pick. I look at myself as an average person, nothing too good about me.. but nothing terrible either. But then.. I look at the people that I have hurt in the past, or in the present. I've hurt so many people and I know I'm not the best person now, but I can't just let that get in the way. I need to push all the anger.. all the past aside and stare in to the future. "Take The Past; Burn It Up, and Let It Go". Well; here we go, the final decisions. Both guys run through my head, and now I'm forced to decide. _

_Post Song: Pieces - Red_

_XOXO,  
Ashley"_

She posted the blog, and took a deep breath.

She looked down at John, who was still fast asleep.

She then received a text message,

She opened up her phone, and opened the message.

It was from Brian, it read-

"Hey Ash. Can you come out to the hallway?"

She closed her phone, and walked out to the hallway, to see Brian waiting.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, slowly closing the hotel room door.

"Ashley.. I need to know how you feel.. 'cuz Kelly has a baby in her stomach- my baby. I'm gonna be a father.. but I need to know if you love me, or if I should just go back to Kelly."

"Well.. I'm not sure yet." She paused "And don't make Kelly your second choice.. if I end up not picking you.. then don't go back to Kelly because you want some one. Go back to Kelly because she's the first person in your heart. You can not just have her as a rebound or whatever."

"That's not the point Ash.. The point is; Do you love me?" He asked.

Ashley was frozen, she didn't expect that question to have such a confusing/hard answer.

She took the deepest breath, and shrugged.

"I don't know, Brian." She paused. "You and John.. are both amazing and wonderful guys. But I'm stuck right now.. I'm not sure of anything that's running in my mind. One minute; I decide that I want to be with John.. but the next I decide that I wanna be with you, and it's hard." She explained.

"I understand where your coming from, but it's hard for me too. I'm supposed to be a father. And Kelly is completely let down because I'm not one hundred percent there for her.. and I know it hurts her more then anything."

"Do you love Kelly? That's the real question, Brian" She told him "Do you love Kelly?" She repeated.

He didn't answer.. not knowing how to even answer.

"Do you honestly care about her? Are you in love with her?" She asked.

"I care about her.. but I'm not sure if I'm in love with her."

"Brian.. she's every thing that you could ask for.. and you know that. She's perfect for you. I'm not sure if I'm in love with you or John.. but I think your also confused- I think you don't know if your in love with me or Kelly."

Brian froze.. she was right.


	9. Chapter 9

THANK YOU!- WWEFan1990 for reviewing chapter 8. (:

WWEFan1990- thank you so much for reviewing, it means a lot to me (:

Chapter Title Inspired By: "Change Of Seasons" by Sweet Thing

Chapter 9  
"Hearts Break Over Nothing"

"Alright.. I gotta get some sleep." Ashley told Brian. "You really need to think about this though, you can't just go with the moment all the time- some times you need to take a few steps back and actually think of what your doing."

"I know.. I'll see you tomorrow." He told her.

They hugged goodbye, and Ashley walked back in to her hotel room.

She went over to her bed, and layed down next to John.

She watched him as he slept. It was so adorable.

Meanwhile.

Brian was in his new hotel room by himself.

He was pacing around the room. He was too confused to go to bed.

He then grabbed a tennis ball, and began throwing it up and catching it.

"Kelly or Ashley.." He mumbled. "Kelly or Ashley" he repeated.

He then sighed, and put the tennis ball on the floor- he ran his hand through his hair.

He then grabbed his laptop and signed on to his Myspace.

He saw that Ashley had posted a new blog, he clicked on it.

He read the blog, and sighed. She was unsure, and it confused Brian even more.

Brian then clicked on Kelly's myspace.

Her default picture was of her and him laughing together.

He smiled at the picture, but then saw what her status said.

Her status read- _"I never suspected that the person I loved the most, would be the one that hurt me in the long run.." _

He frowned, and began feeling terrible.

He began thinking about it- he really does love Kelly.

It's not Ashley who he loves- it's Kelly.

It's been Kelly all along.

He got up from his bed and sprinted out of the hotel room.

Since an elevator was a few hallways away, he decided to just sprint up the stairs.

He sprinted up six flights of stairs. He then continued to run down the hallway.

He finally reached Kelly's room. He continuously knocked on the door.

There was no answer, and he then sat down on the floor, with his back against the wall.

Suddenly the door opened to reveal Kelly standing there, confused.

Brian stood from the ground, and took a deep breath.

"What do you want Brian? It's two AM" She stated, reminding him of the time.

"Kelly.. I've loved you all along. I didn't love Ashley.. I didn't love any one but you. I was so stuck on the past that I pushed away the one that I really love and that's you. I love you more then I could ever love Ashley or Maria or any one else from my past. I wanna be with you, and only you. I love you." He explained.

Kelly couldn't help but smile.

She then hugged Brian tightly, and kissed him passionately.

"Promise me that you'll never do that to me again?" She asked.

"Of course, I never will do it ever again." He told her.

Kelly smiled once again, and kissed him.

"But I need to tell you some thing first.." Kelly began.

"What is it?"

"Turns out I'm not pregnant.." She began "I went to the doctor's office today, and he said I'm not pregnant." She told him.

Brian loudly sighed.

"It doesn't matter.. I love you, and a baby wouldn't change that." He told her.

"Good." She stated. "Come on in." She told him.

The two ended up falling asleep in each others arms. Never wanting to let go.

--

Ashley awoke from her bed, and sat up.

She saw that John was no where to be found, but Taylor was asleep in her crib.

She saw a note laying next to her. She picked it up.

It was in a sloppy hand writing- similar to John's.

She began reading the long letter-

_"Dear Ashley,  
I was awake last night for the most part, and I know that you were out in the hallway with Brian.. I feel hurt and I can't do it anymore. I love you with all my heart, but if your gonna be with Brian; I can't be here any more. I am leaving, and I left Taylor with you since your the mother of her, and I feel as if you deserve her more then I do. I am going back to my parent's home, and I'm going to try to get my own place. I hope the best for you, but I'm not gonna stay here while you treat me like dirt. I hope Taylor has an amazing life with you, and give her an extra hug and kiss for me. I'm sorry for leaving suddenly- I'm just hurt by this whole thing. All though I don't know why I'm leaving you this explanation if you never gave me one for what your doing.. _

_Love you,  
John."_

Ashley's jaw dropped. She was in complete disbelief.

--

"Hes gone?!" Mickie exclaimed over the phone.

"Yeah!" Ashley answered.

"Do you know where he went?" She asked.

"Yeah.. to his parent's house." Ashley answered.

"Go after him!" Mickie yelled.

"What?!" Ashley replied.

"Go get him, Ash! You need him, don't let him walk off like that! Go chase after him!" Mickie encouraged her.

"Are you sure that I should?"

"Yes!"

".. You know what.. I'm going to go do it."

"Good. I gotta go, Randy wants to go get lunch. I love you, see you in a week!"

"I love you too. See you soon."

"Bye."

"Bye" Ashley then hung up the phone, and looked over at Taylor.

--

Ashley ran up to her brother's apartment door.

She banged on it quickly. Soon, Ryan answered.

"Hey uhm Ryan, can I ask for a huge favor!" Ashley exclaimed, holding Taylor in her arms.

"Sure, what is it?" He asked.

"Can you watch Taylor for today? I need to go do some thing really important." She explained.

"Where are you going?"

"John left and I'm going to go after him. Please just watch her for a little bit!" She begged.

"Sure- yeah. Go ahead" He replied.

Ashley kissed Taylor forehead, and then handed her to Ryan.

She then left a small bag that had all of Taylor's things in it.

"Thank you so much. Love you. Bye." She then ran off.


	10. Chapter 10

THANK YOU!- Waves Of Rage and AshleyMassaroPhan1 for reviewing the previous chapter (:

Waves Of Rage- Thanks so much (:  
AshleyMassaroPhan1- I understand why you didn't review, and I don't mind. I'm sad that you almost cried since John left. But thanks for reviewing (:

Chapter Title Inspired By: "Where'd You Go" by Fort Minor

Chapter 10  
"Please Come Back Home"

She had been driving for an hour, and she still had an hour and a half to go.

She had music playing, which included all of her favorite alternative/rock bands.

A more sadder song came on; "Pieces" by Red.

The piano at the beginning, forced tears to come to her eyes.

She shook off the crying and began to think of what she could possibly say to John.

She began to speak out loud what she thought she should say.

"John, I love you" she said. But it didn't sound nice enough to her. "John, your the world to me" she paused "No" she then murmured.

She began noticing that she had no idea what to say. She pulled over the car at the side of the rode and began deeply thinking.

_"Should I turn back?.. Have I come too far to be able to go all the way back?"_ she thought. _"No.. I'm not going back- I can't go back"_

Ashley then began driving the car.

She knew in her heart that turning back was the complete wrong decision.

Turning back would just be yet another mistake added to her collection.

She continued driving, with her heart pounding and her music blasting.

--

She pulled up in front of John's house around 2 PM.

It was beautifully sunny, the sun shined brightly.

She got out of her car, and went up to the front door.

She stood there nervously, not too positive on what she was to do next.

She took a deep breath, and slowly blinked. She then pressed her finger against the door bell button.

The door bell rang, and she stood there nervously. The door knob slowly twisted, and Ashley's eyes widened.

Suddenly, John appeared at the door- standing right in front of her. She froze up, not knowing what to say.

"Ashley.. What are you doing here?" He asked her, in a disappointed-sounding voice. Ashley let out a deep breath.

"I pick you." She stated. John stood there confused, yet shocked. "I pick you over Brian. I love you more then I could ever love him, nor any one else. Your the most amazing guy in my life. And I would give up the world just for you to be standing there next to me. Drama is so stupid, and I know I start a lot of it.. and I'm sorry for that. I love you so much, and I know that Taylor needs you. Please.. Come back home." She explained.

John looked her in the eyes, and let out a deep, long sigh.

"Give me one reason that I should come back home.. one reason." He demanded.

"I have more then one reason, John. You have Taylor and me back home, and here; you'll be alone with no one to love. And I promise if you come back home; we'll get a house together, and we'll really start our lives as a family. We'll get married, and I'll love you forever and always." She answered.

"I don't know, Ash. I'm hurt.. I'm truly hurt. I can't truthfully look at you the same anymore. You've hurt me a hundred times in my life, and each time you do; it gets harder and harder for me to get over it. " He paused "I guess that love isn't what matters after all.. We need some thing more then love between us."

"We have more then love! We have trust, we have friendship- we have so much more then love. But love is the most important thing out of all those things, and I really need you to realize that.. I need you to look at me and tell me you don't wanna be with me." She paused, waiting for a response. "Go on- say it. Look me in the eyes and say you don't wanna be with me." She demanded.

"Ashley.. stop it."

"Go on John! If you don't wanna be with me then tell me! Look me in the eyes and tell me!" He didn't respond. "Go on! Tell me!" She yelled once more.

"I don't wanna be with you!" He screamed, staring her right in the eyes. "Happy?"

Ashley stormed off to her car, and got in- she then sped off.

--

That night,

John layed in his bed, thinking of the words that Ashley had said.

They ran through his head like a broken record.

_"We have trust, we have friendship- we have so much more then love" "I pick you over Brian. I love you more then I could ever love him, nor any one else. Your the most amazing guy in my life. I would give up the world just for you to be standing there next to me."_

Those two things were playing in his head continuously.

Ashley's voice echoed through out his mind.

The look on her face, when he told her that he didn't want to be with her, was saddening.

She looked as if she had been hit by a bus, and then walked all over.

She had poured out her entire heart to John, but he had stomped all over it.

He made her swallow her words. He made her feel like dirt.

But John was trying to just forget about it; forget about _her._

But how can you forget about the one that you love the most?

The one that has been there for you since you were a kid.

Your best friend. Your first love... Your current love.

John sat up from his bed, staring off in to the darkness.

The pouring rain bounced off of his glass window.

He looked around his room, he then saw a picture of Ashley and him on his desk.

The two were laughing hysterically, and hugging.

The picture made him laugh- it made him remember the good old memories.

The memories that would forever be stained in to his heart.

--

Ashley was still an hour away from being home.

She was continuously crying, she pulled over to the side of the road.

She immediately began crying hysterically. The song "In The End" by Linkin Park was playing.

She couldn't take the pain that was racing through her veins. She couldn't stop from crying.

_"I tried so hard, and got so far. But in the end it doesn't even matter. I had to fall, to lose it all. In the end it doesn't even matter."_

The lyrics to that song were fitting her situation so goodly. She had lost every thing that mattered to her.

She was heartbroken, she was completely broken- shattered in to pieces.

But what was left to be said? She had said every thing possible. She had said enough to John.

She wiped the tears from her face, and began driving once again.

This time; she decided that crying wasn't allowed for her. She was done with crying.

She was done with the sleepless nights of staying up and thinking of all her mistakes.

The past is the past.. and that was it for Ashley.

Right then and there; she threw the past behind her.. and began looking at the future.

But what does the future even hold for her?


	11. Chapter 11

THANK YOU!- Waves Of Rage, WWEFan1990 and AshleyMassaroPhan1 for the reviewing the previous chapter !! (:

Waves Of Rage- Couldn't agree more (: Thanks for the review.  
WWEFan1990- Thanks so much for the review, it means a lot! (:  
AshleyMassaroPhan1- I agree; Ashley's best friend is on her honeymoon, and John totally rejected her. She's kinda left alone right now :( lol. Thanks for the review, and I'm glad that my writing made you feel an emotion. Thanks so much ! (:

Chapter Title Inspired By: "I Want You To Want Me" by Letters To Cleo

Chapter 11  
"I Want You To Want Me"

Ashley arrived back at her hotel.

She had been informed by Melina that Brian and Kelly were back together.

So now.. she was alone. She was completely alone, and it hurt her more then anything.

She grabbed her laptop, and put it down on her lap. She signed on to her Myspace.

Suddenly, her phone vibrated; which meant that she had received a text.

She picked her phone up, and opened the text message. It was from Tyler.

"Hey. You busy?"

Ashley smirked, and replied-

"Nope. Wanna do something?"

She waited for him to text back, and it took only about a minute.

She opened the new text message, which read;

"Sure. Meet me at the coffee shop?"

"Sure" Ashley texted back.

She then got up, and walked out of her hotel room.

She walked over to the coffee shop, and saw it empty; like almost every night.

She saw Tyler behind the counter, waiting for her to show up.

Ashley walked through the front doors, and smirked at him.

Tyler smiled, and walked over to her. The two hugged.

"Whats up?" Tyler asked her immediately after their hug.

"More relationship drama. You?" She replied.

"What relationship drama?"

"Well; my boyfriend left me. He went back to his parent's house. I went to chase after him, but he rejected me. Now, I'm a single mother to my daughter Taylor." She explained.

"Oh, you have a daughter?" He asked, he sounded kind of interested.

"Yeah. Her names Taylor, she's only five months old." She answered.

"Aw, that's sweet. I'd bet that your a great mother to her." He complimented her.

"Why thank you." She replied, blushing a bit, "Anything new with you?" She then asked.

"Not really. Just chilling out with my band."

"Sounds fun. Hows your band?" She replied.

"Good. I'm having a great time right now. How 'bout you? Last time I talked to you, you said that you had to tell me some thing."

"Oh yeah. I don't know if you know this, but I was in the WWE. And I'm the star role of a new movie that's coming out in a few weeks."

"Oh my God, that's awesome. I loved the WWE as a kid, but my life got all crazy and once I hit fifteen I had to let it go." He truthfully stated. "Whats the movie about?"

"It's a totally wicked movie, but I'm not supposed to let out any details. But it's supposed to be big. I'm hoping it is, and I'm also hoping that I was a good actress in it."

"I bet that you acted amazing in it. You seem like you could for sure act, you got the looks." He replied.

"You compliment me more then my old boyfriend would." Ashley stated. Tyler smirked.

"That's a good thing, right?"

"Yeah. I mean, I'm looking for a nice, truthful friend. I'm happy to have met some one that I can actually put my trust in."

"I'm glad that you trust me. 'Cuz I trust you too." He replied.

Ashley smiled. She felt like she could really trust Tyler.

--

Mickie and Randy snuggled in bed together, just laying there- staring each other in the eyes.

"I love you more then I could ever love any one else, you know that right?" Randy told Mickie.

"I love you more then I could of ever loved you before. You mean the world to me." She replied.

"Ah Micks.. your the best." He complimented her. Mickie bit her bottom lip, and smiled.

"I love you." She stated.

"Right back at you, baby." He replied smiling.

He kissed her forehead.

(Sorry I felt as if I needed to put a little Mickie/Randy love in this chapter!)

--

Brian and Kelly were sitting out on their balcony, as the wind blew through their hair.

Brian turned his head and looked over at Kelly, who was still staring off in to the night sky.

He layed his hand on her lap.

"Kelly.. you mean so much to me. I made the biggest mistake when I ran off from you. I should never have even attempted to leave you. Your everything that I ask for." Brian stated.

Kelly just continued to look at the night sky, not even replying to what he said.

"Kelly? You there?" He asked, waiting for a response.

"The whole Me/You/Ashley thing is in the past. I don't plan to have a conversation with you based around that whole thing. Its the past, it's forgotten." She explained.

"Sorry. But I do love you."

"I love you too." She replied.

She smiled at him, and then turned her head back to the sky.

--

Ashley and Tyler were still talking- they had been talking for three and a half hours now.

They still hadn't run out of things to talk about. It seemed impossible for there to be a silence.

They had all the same interests, and had a lot to talk about.

"What do you think is gonna happen with you and John?" Tyler asked her.

Ashley let out a big shrug, and a deep breath.

"I honestly don't know. I poured my heart out to him, and he rejected me." She explained.

"Why would he push away some thing so amazing as you?" Tyler asked her, Ashley smiled.

"I can't be all that great- I mean, he doesn't want me. He doesn't want anything to do with me."

"Did he honestly say that? Or are you just guessing that?" He asked her, confused.

"He looked me in the eyes and said 'I Don't Wanna Be With You'." She told him. "You know.. the words still echo in my head" tears began coming to Ashley's eyes. They then began falling down her cheeks. "I continuously have his voice saying those exact words in my head. I poured my heart out to him so badly.. and he totally ripped it apart. I hurt him, and I know that.. but it wasn't needed for him to do that to me. I know I asked him if he wanted to be with me, and to look me straight in the eyes and tell me the truth. And he did what I asked him to do. I guess it just hurts since I expected him to say a different sentence." she explained.

Tyler pulled Ashley in to a hug.

"One day, your gonna find that one guy. The one guy that is gonna make you so happy. You gotta ignore John. 'Cuz he's obviously not the right one for you, so you need to really just take a step back and remind yourself that your a beautiful, independent, funny, nice, and just absolutely gorgeous girl, and you don't need some one like him who's just gonna keep pushing you down."

Ashley smiled, and wiped the tears from her cheeks, but they kept falling.

"Tyler.. your the best. You seem to care about me more then John ever did. Thank you so much. Your the best." She hugged him once more.


	12. Chapter 12

THANK YOU!- WWEFan1990, GrafittiArtist INC, Hailey Egan, AshleyMassaroPhan1, and Waves Of Rage for reviewing ! (:

WWEFan1990- lmao. Thanks for the review ! (:  
GrafittiArtist INC- You'll have to read and find out! (: Thanks for the review.  
Hailey Egan- I'm glad that you understand where John is coming from. I'm glad that you like this story, thanks for the review (:  
AshleyMassaroPhan1- Thank you so so so much! (:  
Waves Of Rage- I'm happy that you get where John's coming from. (: Thanks for reviewing!

Chapter Title Inspired By: "The Resolution" by Jack's Mannequin

Chapter 12  
"There's A Lot That I Don't Know"

Ashley arrived back home to her hotel room. She immediately grabbed her laptop.

She sat down on her bed, with her laptop sitting on her lap.

She signed on to her Myspace and immediately began to type a new blog for her Myspace.

She named the blog that she was writing; "Mistakes That Are Unknown Before They're Made."

_"Hello people of myspace,  
I couldn't be having more of a crummy week then I'm currently having. I decided to pick John over the other guy, but John left for his parent's house because he was sick of the drama that I was creating. So, I went to chase after him, and he turned me down. So now, I lost the love of my life. There's a lot that I don't know, and a lot of things I'm still learning. My life is more messed up then it's been in quite some time. But I'm a strong girl, I'll get through it. I'll push myself to the limit, I'll jump through hoops of burning drama. I can be by myself, I don't need some one 'special' in my life. I can lean on myself, I don't need a best friend, a boyfriend, or a husband to get through life. All I need is myself. But I also carry good news. I'm possibly returning to the WWE in two weeks. Vince said he'd love for me to return, but its the matter of when and how I could. He's also worried about me having my baby, and how he'd rather not have me stressed out, and overworked. But I promise you guys, some way or some how- I'm gonna get back to the WWE! My movie's commercials/previews are going to start showing in five days! And it opens in two weeks! I'm so excited! (:_

_Post Song; "The Resolution" - Jack's Mannequin_

_XOXO,  
Ashley."_

Ashley closed her laptop. She had called Ryan on her way home.

She had asked him if he could take Taylor for the night, since Ashley was a little down.

Ryan agreed. So now; Ashley was all alone in her hotel room.

Luckily, Mickie was returning in two days. Ashley wasn't going to be left alone for too long.

Ashley's cell phone began vibrating- which meant that she had a new text.

_"Hey, I was just reading your blogs. Are you okay? - Ria"_

The text was from Maria, her nick name was Ria. (Italics = Maria.)

Ashley felt a little weird about this considering the fact that the two hadn't talked in quite some time.

"I guess. Kinda sad, thanks for caring. How are you?"

_"I'm doing good. Kinda lonely though. Hbu?"_ (hbu = how bout you? - just letting you know :))

"I'm pretty lonely too."

_"Wanna hang out soon, like tomorrow?"_

"Sure. I'll call you in the morning."

_"Great. So; hows your daughter? I saw pics of her on myspace, she's adorable!!!" _

"Lol. She's doing great, her names Taylor Elizabeth Massaro."

_"Awwh, that's adorable. I'm so happy for you!" _

"Ha thanks. Hows your life? Any new guys?"

_"No problem & Well I met this new guy, he's adorable, I really like him. Don't know if he likes me though."_

"Whats he like? & I'm sure he does, your gorgeous! (:"

_"Awwh thanks Ash! (: & Hes taller then me, his hair is like shaggy brown/blond. He's soo adorable!! How 'bout you? Hows your love life?"_

"A huge complete mess; so pretty much the usual! Lol. I saw you competing for the WWE Woman's Title on Raw last week. You did great! Congrats on winning the title."

_"Thanks much! You returning to the WWE any time soon?" _

"I might be coming back in two weeks! I'm excited, I hope I do."

_"Thats great!! I heard you got a movie coming out! Hows that gonna be?"_

"It's gonna kick ass for suure! (: I'm excited, but I'm nervous that it'll be bad, or I'll just be a suckish actress."

_"I'm sure you did great!" _

"Hah, thanks! I can only hope! (: Well I gotta go off to bed. I'll call you in the morning! Night (:"

_"Night Ash" _


	13. Chapter 13

THANK YOU!- AshleyMassaroPhan1, Waves Of Rage and WWEFan1990 for reviewing ! (:

AshleyMassaroPhan1- Thanks much (: !  
Waves Of Rage- maybe they will, you'll have to wait and see! (: Thanks for the review.  
WWEFan1990- lol sorry :/ hah. Thanks for the review ! (:

Chapter Title Inspired By: "Bad Girlfriend" by Theory Of A Deadman

Chapter 13  
"Time Of Her Life"

Ashley woke up in the morning, it was a Sunday, and she was planned to return to the WWE tomorrow.

Yes, it's correct- Ashley is finally going to return to the WWE. She had talked about on the phone with Mr. McMahon.

She got dressed, and then called Maria, since they had planned to hang out. Maria answered the phone.

_"Hello" _

"Hey Maria. Wanna do some thing?" Ashley asked.

_"Sure. Well can we go to the gym first? Monday Night Raw is tomorrow, I really wanna keep myself in shape for it." _

"Sure. Sounds great and I'm returning tomorrow!"

_"That's great!" _She said with a sincere tone. _"Here I'll come get you from your hotel room."_

"Alright. See you soon"

The two then hung up.

Maria arrived at Ashley's hotel room.

The two were the off to the gym.

--

Ashley was holding the punching bag, as Maria continuously punched it.

"So your really gonna return? Like permanently?" Maria asked her.

"Yeah. I love the WWE so much, I really need it back in my life." She answered.

"Thats great. Maybe we can team up?" Maria asked.

"Sounds great actually. We really should."

"Well.. I'm kinda trying to lead up to an important question!" Maria confessed.

"Just spit it out." Ashley encouraged Maria to ask her the question.

"I have a match against Michelle McCool and Jillian. I need a partner. Wanna be my partner?"

"Of course. I'll inform Mr. McMahon about it, I'm sure he'll be fine with it." She answered.

"Well I sorta-kinda already asked him if you could be. He said yes." Maria answered smiling.

Ashley softly laughed. "Well sounds good then. I'll see you in the ring!" She said smiling.

"You sure will." She replied.

--

Monday Night Raw

Michelle McCool entered the ring, and awaited for her partner- Jillian to arrive.

Jillian soon entered the ring, and the two girls stood by each other in the middle of the ring.

A silence over came the crowd, as they waited for their opponents to arrive.

Maria's music began and she walked out. She had a microphone in hand.

She stopped at the top of the ramp, and her music was cut. Michelle and Jillian became confused.

"Listen up- Michelle and Jillian. You two tend to have some surprises like- Michelle totally turning her back on me, and betraying me. And Jillian's voice is a big enough surprise for me. So tonight I decided that I have a surprise of my own.."

A silence over came the crowd, waiting for Maria's so called "surprise"

Ashley's NEW theme song- "Dirty Little Girl" by Burn Halo began playing.

Since no one knew that any diva had that theme song, every one remained silent. They all awaited for one of the divas to come out of the black curtain.

Suddenly, Ashley walked out.

The crowd went wild with cheers.

She looked at the crowd, and smiled.

She then smiled at Maria.

Finally; she stared down Michelle and Jillian, with out a smile.

Ashley suddenly began sprinting down the ramp.

She slid in to the ring, and close-lined Michelle.

She drop-kicked Jillian.

Then returned her attention to Michelle, and DDT-ed her.

She returned her attention back to Jillian, and again- DDT-ed her.

Ashley hadn't been in the ring for more then 30 seconds, and she was already raising hell.

--

Ashley performed the twist of fate on Michelle, then Maria ran across the ring, and pushed Jillian off the apron.

Ashley pinned Michelle. One Two Three. Ashley won her first match back, and it was all thanks to her.

Ashley's theme song began playing once again. Maria and her stood in the middle of the ring- with they're hands up high.

They then smiled at each other and hugged. They watched as Jillian and Michelle made their way up the ramp.

Ashley hadn't felt better then she had at that moment in a long time. She was finally happy. And John had nothing to do with that.


	14. Chapter 14

Thanks- Waves Of Rage for reviewing.

Waves Of Rage- Lol idk! Hah. Thanks for the review! (: Also; the baby is still at her brother's. lol

Chapter Title Inspired By: "Stop And Stare" by OneRepublic

Chapter 14  
"Why Your Here, Not There"

Maria and Ashley were walking and talking through the halls, as they made their way to the dressing rooms.

Suddenly a voice stopped them in their tracks.

"Maria, aren't you gonna ride home with me?" They heard a male voice ask.

The two immediately stopped walking and turned around. There stood CM-Punk.

"Oh hey baby." She replied. She ran over to him and hugged him.

"Hey. Are you gonna ride with me?" He asked her.

"Uhm.. not tonight. It's Ashley's first night back, I feel bad not riding with her." She answered.

"No Maria- it's fine. I can ride home alone." Ashley interrupted.

"No Ash, trust me." She replied. She then returned her attention to CM-Punk. "I'll see you in the hotel room alright? I love you baby."

"I love you too babe." The two then kissed, and went their separate ways.

"Your dating CM-Punk?" Ashley asked her after they were far enough for him not to hear.

"Yes!" She answered happily.

"Aw! That's so cute." Ashley stated truthfully.

"Whats up with John and you?" She asked Ashley. Ashley suddenly became sad.

"He still hasn't come home. I won't lie- I expected him to come after me."

"But he didn't" Maria finished for her.

"Yeah.. he never came." She stated sadly.

"Hey don't beat on yourself, Ash. You deserve a guy that's gonna come after you no matter what. Even if you always thought that John was the one, he might not be. Like; you need to get out in the world and really find some one who you know will never hurt you."

"But some times the people you love are the people that hurt you. Second chances are available, but John hasn't given me one yet."

"Ashley, he's given you a lot of chances- but you've given him a lot too. So just ignore him for now. He doesn't matter anymore." She stated.

"Your right." Ashley truthfully answered.

But for some reason, John was stuck in her mind, un-removable.

--

Ashley walked in to her hotel room, and layed down on her bed.

She stared at the ceiling and drifted off in to her own mind, only thinking of memories of her and John.

Suddenly, a knock on the door interrupted her many thoughts.

She stood up from the bed, and slowly walked over to the front door.

She opened the door, and saw a familiar male.

A boy that hadn't called her in quite a while.. and didn't chase after her when she was begging him too.

John Cena.


	15. Chapter 15

Thanks- Waves Of Rage, WWEFan1990, GrafittiArtist INC, LegendKiller040180, Tay, AshleyMassaroPhan1, and Arinah for reviewing ! (:

Waves Of Rage- Hah, yeah it is sweet that you were the only reviewer (: I like One Republic also, but I don't listen to a lot of their songs. Thanks for the review though ! It means a lot to me ! (:  
WWEFan1990- Sorry, I love cliff hangers (: Hah, thanks for the review !  
GrafittiArtist INC- Thanks for reviewing. (:  
LegendKiller040180- Aw, thank you so so much ! (:  
Tay- Awwww, thank you soo much ! I'm glad you enjoy both stories. Thanks for reviewing ! (:  
AshleyMassaroPhan1- I understand about you not reviewing lately, my computer has been pretty wack as well. Well, thanks for reviewing !  
Arinah- Hah, hopefully it's a good thing ! (:

Chapter Title Inspired By: "How To Save A Life" - The Fray

PS; who ever gets the 50th review- gets Chapter 16 dedicated to them (:

Chapter 15  
"A List Of What Is Wrong"

"J-John" She stuttered. Words were lost, the air seemed cold around her.

An unfamiliar feeling was rising in the pit of her stomach. She watched as John's jaw opened.

He seemed as if he was beginning to speak, but he quickly hesitated.

Ashley waited for words to come out of his mouth, an explanation at least.

She needed some reason to why he was there. Why he was standing in front of her.

He then began to think for words, finally he began to speak.

"Uhm, Ash. Hey what's up with you?" He asked her.

He proceeded to lean in for a hug. He hugged her, but Ashley didn't hug back.

She was too much in shock.

"W-Why are you here?" Stuttering seemed to be attached to Ashley at the moment.

"Uhm, well I felt as if I did you wrong. I don't wanna hurt you Ash. I love you."

"_We need more then love_.. remember?" She quoted his words.

"Ashley, you reminded me that we have more then that. I'm sorry, alright? I don't listen well, and I never seem to make the right decisions. I have hurt you more then I have hurt myself. I'm sorry for treating you like a door mat. As long as your hurt- I'm hurt."

"John, I was gonna pick you. I was gonna ask you to marry me, I wanted to be with you more then I wanted to be with Brian. You left to go to your parent's house, so guess what? I chased after you. You wouldn't even give me a chance. You just kept telling me that we didn't have enough to be together. Actions speak louder then words, John- and your actions haven't been showing me any affection at all. I'm sick of sitting here and hoping that I could have one moment of happiness. Obviously, that's not gonna happen.. at least not with you." She explained.

John looked down at his shoes. He felt as if the whole world crumbled underneath his feet.

"So.. whats left to do?" He asked, for once- he seemed like he had tears in his eyes. "I love you Ash.. I really do."

"Love sucks, John. It never turns out right. I'm sick of fighting with you, and ruining any kind of friendship we could even have."

"Ashley- the best relationship you and I could have is.. being together. Being a couple. You gotta really listen to me when I say that we are meant to be together."

"John, I'm hurt- okay?" The tears rushed to her eyes. "I'm really hurt, and I'm tired of all this stuff that your putting me through. I love you so much and that will never change. But you seem to be so different now. Like I can't even give you my heart and expect to get it back as a whole."

"I'm just not the same, Ash.. I'm not."

"Why John?! Why can't you be the same as you were!" She argued.

"Because I'm not!" He screamed. "What is so hard to understand about that?" He asked. "People change, hearts get mixed up. All I know is that I have changed so much since we were teen agers. But the thing is.. My heart has and forever will be set on you."

".. I don't know John.. I truly don't." She answered "I don't know if I like what we've begun. I'm sorry. It's all or none, John. I went after you when you left for your parent's house. You told me you didn't want to be with me.. you chose none." She explained. "The truth is- You meant more to me then anyone, I ever loved at all."

John was speechless.. breathless.

He had no reply to what she had said. He didn't know what else there was to say.

"I really hope you find that one girl that your truly in love with. One that you wanna spend the rest of your life with." She added.

"I already found her" He stated, he then kissed her deeply and passionately.

Ashley kissed him back, but soon pulled away.

"No!" She screamed. "I'm not giving in to this! I refuse!" She added. Tears rolled down her cheeks. ".. I'm sick of being hurt by some one who only cares for themselves! Alright!? I'm sick of you- I'm sick of this relationship! It's worthless! We're not going anywhere! All we do is fight and scream. And when the going gets rough- John leaves. You can't even stay here with me and work things out! Just go, okay? Go!" She screamed.

She then slammed the door right in his face.

She slid down the door crying hysterically.

--

Mickie and Randy pulled up at the hotel.

They were finally back from their honey moon.

"Home sweet home" Randy stated at the two walked in to the hotel lobby, with their suitcases being dragged by Randy.

"More like- Drama suck-ish drama."

"What you talking bout, Micks?" He asked.

"Ashley and John are a total mess right now. I'm really scared that Ashley is gonna lose control of her life. He holds her entire life together, and with him gone.. it's all gonna fall apart." She answered.

"We can only hope not."


	16. Chapter 16

Thank you- Waves Of Rage for reviewing!

Waves Of Rage- Aw, that means so much to me! Thank you! (:

Chapter Title Inspired By: "You And Me" by Lifehouse

**THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO; WAVES OF RAGE! (:**  
Thank you so so much for reviewing. It means soo much to me.

PS!!!- Remember how in Check Yes Ashley; "Your Guardian Angel" by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus was Ashley and John's song?  
Well "Your Guardian Angel" is featured in this chapter, I just felt the need to remind you guys about how it was their song! (:

Chapter 16  
"I Can't Keep My Eyes Off Of You"

WWE Meeting

"I have called all the WWE superstars here today, to inform you that tomorrow we are having a special dinner party. All the superstars, and their families are invited to celebrate the WWE Universe. The Dinner Party begins at 6:30. At about 8:00, speeches will be given. I would like the following WWE superstars to write speeches that they will read to the audience- Shawn Michaels, Trish Stratus, Ashley Massaro, and Randy Orton."

_"Shit, I have to write a speech"_ Ashley thought

"I have selected those following superstars to recite speeches because I believe they really do know how the business is, and can really show the fans what the WWE is about." He continued. "The speeches will be taped, and shown on television, so I'd prefer if they are well written speeches." He paused. "The dress code is- dresses, and tuxes. If anymore questions you can call my office, but this meeting is officially dismissed."

Every one got up and began leaving.

Mickie approached Ashley.

"Aren't you excited?" She asked "You get to write a speech and recite it to every one!"

"I guess." She answered.

"Whats the matter, sweetie?" She asked. She sensed that Ashley wasn't the happiest.

".. John.." She answered truthfully.

"Hunny.. get him off your mind. You told him to leave you alone, he's obviously not worth it. Unless.. you love him?"

"No, I don't love him." She lied. "I.. I_ can't_ love him" She corrected herself.

"Ashley.. you _can _love him. If he's in your heart- then go for him. You can't ignore who you love and who you want.. and you want John. Don't lie about it."

"No.. I don't" She assured herself.

--

THE DINNER PARTY! (:

The party began in a half hour. Ashley was just finishing getting ready.

She was wearing a black dress that stopped at the middle of her thigh. It was silky, and had thin straps; it was tight at the torso, but flaired after her waist. Her hair was in soft curls, with her bangs clipped on the top of her head.

She had shiny black high heels on. She also had on diamond earrings, and a beautiful diamond necklace.

"Hey Ryan, you sure your okay with watching Taylor again tonight?" Ashley asked her brother, who was sitting on her bed with the baby.

"Yeah it's fine with me." He answered

"Are you sure though? I feel pretty bad about leaving her with you all the time." She replied.

"No, it's fine. Go have fun Ash!" He assured her. Ashley smiled.

"Alright, love you. Bye!" She then walked out.

She went to Mickie and Randy's hotel room since they were all going together.

She knocked on the door and Mickie answered.

Mickie was wearing a white dress, that also stopped at the middle of her thigh. The dress was strapless, and had ruffles at the bottom of it. She also had on silver high heels, and her hair was also curled with her bangs clipped to the top of her head.

"You look beautiful, Ash!" Mickie assured Ashley.

"Aw thanks hun, you look amazing also." Ashley replied.

"Thank you. Ready to go?"

"Sure am." Ashley answered.

"Come on, Randy!" Mickie yelled.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." He answered her yell.

The three were then off to the party.

--

They arrived and walked in to the place.

It was a very nice setting, nothing too special, but very nice.

There was nice music playing- modern music for the most part- mostly rock, and some slower songs.

Pretty much every superstar was there with their family, wife's, and kids.

The three walked over by the bar and ordered some drinks.

They then went to the dance floor.

--

Brian, Ashley, Kelly, Mickie, Randy, Melina and Paul were having an amazing time.

But the clock struck 8 and it was time for the superstars to give their speeches.

"Hello WWE Superstars, and their families- also the WWE universe. We are here today to celebrate; the fans- who tune in every week and the wrestlers- who risk their health every week. I just wanted to thank every one for coming and I hope your having a great time." Mr. McMahon said in to a microphone while he stood on stage. "I have personally selected four superstars to give speeches telling every one about the WWE and about how thankful they are." He continued. "First up is Shawn Michaels."

Shawn walked up on stage and began his speech.

Ashley was completely out of it. She felt as if she was more nervous then ever.

She had to recite her speech to all the fans and her co-workers.

She couldn't believe what she had to do. She was never good when it came to writing speeches.

She was confident about her speech the night before, but now she felt sick to her stomach about it.

_"Come on Ash.. breath.. my speech is fine.. I can do this. It's not that big of a deal. The WWE Universe isn't gonna make fun of me.. no one will- right? Everyone will understand that it's hard to write some thing so meaningful. Hopefully this all goes smooth. Hopefully.." _Ashley thought to herself.

Trish walked off the stage.

"And now Ashley Massaro" Mr. McMahon stated.

Everyone clapped and cheered.

Ashley took a deep breath, and then walked to the stage.

She stepped on to it and walked over to the middle of the stage- where the microphone was.

"Hello WWE Superstars, their families, and the fans." She took a deep breath "I just wanna start off by complimenting the great job that Mr. McMahon has done. He has worked so hard to make the WWE what it is today and I greatly thank him for what he has done. But the WWE would not have come close to what it is if it weren't for the fans.. You guys cheer us on, and make wrestling so much fun. When ever my theme music begins, and the crowd cheers- my adrenaline rushes and it's the most amazing feeling. The WWE is such a great business and I feel honored to be apart of it. The Superstars that work in this industry are so amazing, and they are willing to do anything to put on a good show. There are so many good, strong competitors. I admire so many of the divas here, for example- Trish Stratus, Lita, Melina, Mickie, Kelly-Kelly; there are so many amazing divas on the roster, and I admire all of them. The male wrestlers are outstanding, you have- Shawn Michaels, The Undertaker, Triple H, Brian Kendrick, Paul London, John C-" She paused. "-CM Punk" She attempted to cover up John's name.

"Oh God" Mickie murmured.

"I mean.. all the great WWE competitors make this industry outstanding. I just wanna thank all the fans for cheering us on. Thank you!" Ashley finished her speech.

The crowd cheered her on.

Ashley walked over to Mickie and all the others.

"Oh my God.. Mickie" She murmured to Mickie.

"I know Ash.. it's okay. You'll get over him." She assured her.

--

Slow music began playing and it was time for all the couples to slow dance.

"Hey Ash, want me to stay here with you so your not alone?" Mickie asked Ashley.

"No, you and Randy go have fun and slow dance. It's fine- I'm okay." Ashley answered.

"You sure?" Randy asked.

"Positive."

Mickie and Randy went off in to the crowd to go slow dance.

Ashley was left alone.

--

A few slow songs had played and Ashley was still alone.

Suddenly, the music stopped and she heard a familiar voice speak in to the microphone.

"This one goes out to Ashley Massaro.. I love you" Ashley looked up on stage to see John- he was the one who had said that.

"Your Guardian Angel" by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus began playing. That was _their _song.

Ashley smiled, and John came over to her.

He held out his hand.

"May I have this dance?" he asked her.

Ashley smiled at him.

"Yes." She grabbed his hand.

The two began slow dancing, as "Your Guardian Angel" played.


	17. Chapter 17

Thank you- WWEFan1990, Arinah, Waves Of Rage, and GrafittiArtist INC for reviewing ! (:

WWEFan1990- Aw thanks so much (:  
Arinah- Lmao, glad you do! lol. Thanks for the review! (:  
Waves Of Rage- You were the 50th reviewer, I had to dedicate a chapter to you (: Thanks for the review!  
GrafittiArtist INC- Seriously (: Thanks for the review!

Chapter Title Inspired By: "Hey Hey" by Superchick

Chapter 17  
"If Your Crazy Like Us"

"I love you so much" She whispered as the two layed in the semi-dark room.

It was semi-dark since the TV lit up the room. She looked straight in to his eyes.

"I love you too" His voice echoed through out her mind. She felt as if it was a moment to remember.

"You going to get back in the WWE?" Ashley proceeded to ask him.

"I don't know. I'd like to.. but it's kind of hard, you know?" She nodded, but she was too lost in his eyes to even realize that he had been talking.

"I understand." She assured him. "Taylor has been so good lately." Ashley told him, as she looked over at Taylor- who was fast asleep in her crib.

"She's a good girl." John stated.

"She is" Ashley murmured. "Hopefully she'll be as nice and loving as her father." John smirked.

"Well I know for sure that she'll be as beautiful as her mother. Hopefully she'll have a great sense of humor, and a great body just like her mother!"

Ashley softly laughed. John then brushed some of her hair out of her eyes.

"You are truly beautiful." He complimented her.

"Don't put me up on a high chair. I'm not the greatest person alive."

"Yes you are." He argued. "Your amazing Ash, you deserve to be complimented every minute." He continued "Your amazing."

"You are too, John. I really, truly, deeply love you." She told him. He smirked.

"Now, we gotta get to bed. Taylor's probably gonna wake us up early tomorrow from her cries, we might as well get some sleep now." He replied.

"Sounds good. Love you." She told him.

"I love you too."

"Goodnight" He replied

"Goodnight too babe."

The two then closed their eyes, but layed close to each other.

Ashley couldn't help but open her eyes every now and then.

She loved watching John sleep there- so peacefully, so beautifully.

--

John was correct, Taylor cried loudly at about 9:30 AM.

John stumbled out of bed, and walked over to Taylor's crib.

He picked up Taylor out of it, and slowly rocked her back and forth. She became comforted, and began to shut her eyes.

Silence over came the room.

Suddenly, some one walked out of the bathroom.

It was Ashley. She had just gotten done brushing her teeth.

She had her ipod on, which explained why she didn't immediately come to Taylor's aid.

"Hey John, why you up so early?" She asked him.

"You didn't hear Taylor crying?" He replied.

"Oh she was? I'm so sorry hun, I would of taken care of her if I knew."

"No it's fine, Ash. I can handle it."

"Alright- again I'm sorry" Ashley replied.

"It's fine, I promise." He assured her.

Ashley then walked over, and sat down on the bed.

She put her laptop on her lap, and signed on to her myspace.

She began to type a new blog, named; "Don't Leave Me Alone"

_"Dear Rockers,  
Every thing is FINALLY falling together. John is back with me, and I really hope this is for the long run, and it won't be cut short.. again! Ha, well it's been pretty good lately. The dinner party last night kicked ass! My speech kind of sucked though; sorry bout that dudes. Mickie and Randy are amazingly adorable! Their marriage seems to totally be kicking ass! I have been pretty distant when it comes to family members- being distant isn't some thing I am proud of. I have a little sister at home, and I miss her dearly. Luckily, I've been able to see Ryan and Kelly(his soon-to-be wife) a lot. Sad thing is, I haven't talked to my dad, sister, or mom in about a week, or possibly two weeks. I'll probably give them a call after I post this. Nothing new is really happening lately. Maria and I are friends again (: Super happy 'bout that. I plan to keep her as a friend, and not become "enemies" again. Well, nothing much to talk about. Hope y'all enjoyed my come back, you'll be seeing a lot more of me in the WWE! Well, leave me some comments!! _

_Post Song- "Hey Hey" - Superchick; a total kick ass band!_

_XOXO,  
Ash"_

She posted the blog, and decided to follow through with what she had said.

She grabbed her cell phone, and dialed her home phone number.

It rang about three times before some one answered.

"Hello" a familiar voice greeted her.

"Dad?" Ashley replied.

"Ashley, hey!" He responded, happy to hear from her.

"Hey dad, how are you?" She asked him.

"Great great, how are you?"

"I'm good too."

"Your mom and me watched your WWE come back on Monday. You did a great job." Her father complimented her.

"Thanks so much, dad. It means a lot"

--

"Well we have to tell her!" Kelly-Kelly argued on the phone with some one.

_"No, not yet at least!" _

"Why not?" Kelly replied.

_"'Cuz she's not ready to hear this! Mickie will be devastated to hear this!"_

"Well, when do you plan to tell her?" Kelly-Kelly asked the mystery person.

_"When she's ready, okay? Just don't say anything right now about it! I feel bad being the bad news teller, hopefully she doesn't get mad at me for what happened with Randy."_

"Well it's not like you were apart of it. Randy did some thing wrong, Mickie shouldn't get angry at you for that."

_"I know.. Just don't say any thing yet." _

"I won't- I promise." Kelly assured the other person. "Well I gotta go, Brian and me are going out to eat. I'll talk to you later."

_"Alright, bye" _

The two hung up.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Title Inspired By: "Bleeding Love" - Leona Lewis

Chapter 18  
"Bleeding Love"

Brian and Kelly sat at the restaurant table, the two had just ordered and were waiting for the dinner to arrive.

"Whats new with you?" Brian asked her.

"Alright.. I need to tell you some thing, but you can not tell any one!" Kelly demanded.

"I won't, I promise." He assured her.

--

"He what?!" Brian yelled.

"Keep it down!" She demanded.

"He what?!" He then whispered.

"I know, it's crazy. But I have big sources that he did.. Just don't tell Mickie!"

"I won't, I swear.. but thats over the line. Some one needs to kick Randy's ass for that."

"Hun, theres no one that can." Kelly reminded him. "Hes a pretty strong guy."

"I know, but- I'm shocked right now. I didn't expect that from him.

"Maria and I plan to tell her tonight, while we are all hanging out." Kelly continued "Ashley and Melina are gonna be there too."

--

That night,

Ashley had invited all the girls- Melina, Mickie, Maria, and Kelly-Kelly over to her hotel room.

John had taken Taylor out for a fun night, some quality time with her.

The five girls sat in a circle, and began talking. The girls loved just talking to each other.

They had music playing in the back round, so that if they had nothing to talk about- it wouldn't be awkward.

"Alright.. Mickie, it's time to tell you some thing." Maria stated.

"What is it?" Mickie asked, becoming a little worried.

"Kelly, you tell her." Maria stated, not wanting to say the news.

"No, just tell her Maria. It's better coming from you since you were the one that heard about it." Kelly responded.

Kelly also didn't want to be the one to break Mickie's heart.

"Alright uhm.. Mickie. A few nights ago, I was hanging out with some of the girls- Michelle McCool, Jillian and Candice. Well, Michelle shared some really.. _really _devastating news. She told me that uhm.. she had made out several times with Randy.. three nights before your wedding." Maria stated, her voice shaking like no other.

Mickie's jaw dropped, and she began heavily breathing.

Ashley and Melina's eyes widened and mouths dropped.

"No.. stop lying- t-t-that's not funny" Mickie stuttered.

"Shes not kidding, Micks." Kelly assured her.

Mickie felt her throat close, her eyes widen, and the world around her crumble.

"He wouldn't-" She said, but the tears rushed out, and she lost her breath.

It was impossible for her to speak.

Her eyes squinted because of the tears, and she covered her mouth with her hand.

She continued to hysterically cry.

Ashley immediately hugged her friend tightly, as did Melina.

Maria and Kelly also hugged her, after Ashley and Melina had stopped.

"Micks, just go to Randy and ask him for the truth." Ashley stated.

"No! He's a God damn liar!" She yelled through her tears.

"No Mickie, you need to hear the truth from him." Melina told her.

"Fine! Want me to get the fucking truth from him!?" Mickie then got up and stormed out.

She went across the hall to her and Randy's room.

She banged on the door as hard as possible.

Ashley, Melina, Maria and Kelly all stood in the doorway of Ashley's hotel room.

Randy answered the door, to see a hysterical Mickie.

"Whats the matter, baby?" He asked her.

"Don't sound so innocent, you asshole!" She screamed.

"Baby, whats wrong?- What happened?" He asked once again.

He put his hands on her arms, and Mickie smacked them off.

"Ask Michelle McCool, AKA the girl you cheated on me with three days before our wedding!" She yelled.

"She doesn't mean any thing, Mickie!" He assured her.

Mickie slapped him straight across the face.

"Screw you Randy!" She screamed through her tears. "Do I mean any thing, huh?! If your willing to cheat on me, do I mean any thing?!" She yelled "I obviously don't!"

"Mickie, it was one time- calm down!"

"No Randy, this is the second time you've cheated on me! Remember when you kissed my _best friend _Ashley!" She reminded him of when Ashley and him kissed when they were in high school.

"Mickie- I love you so much, don't let me getting drunk and messing up effect our relationship!"

"Well where was I when you two were making out?!" She asked.

"I told you that I was going to go by Paul's hotel room to grab some thing, but I was really going out to hang out with Michelle."

"What the hell, Randy?! Is that a joke?" She replied "You bastard!" She then stormed in to they're hotel room.

She took out a suitcase from the closet.

She then proceeded to take all the clothes out of all her drawers and stick them in the suitcase.

"What are you doing Mickie?" He asked her.

"I'm leaving your sorry ass." She answered, as she continued to cry.

"Please Mickie, listen to me- I messed up. I was under a lot of pressure at the time-" He said, but was soon interrupted.

"I was under a lot of pressure too- but I didn't go have a few drinks with some guy and make out with him!"

"Well I'm sorry, okay?" He replied. "I'm _really_ sorry."

"I seriously want to pound your face in so bad.. so you can feel as bad as I do" She stated, more tears broke out.

"Go ahead- beat the shit out of me! I don't care, as long as you stop being mad at me." He told her.

"I'm never gonna stop being mad at you! Once a cheater.. always a cheater." She then continued to pack.

Randy stood there, devastated.


	19. Chapter 19

THANKS- WWEFan1990, Arinah, Waves Of Rage, Hailey Egan, and Tay for the reviews! (:

WWEFan1990- Ha, I would of too! Well; thanks for the review! (:  
Arinah- Lmao, I would definitely wrestle him, and I'd beat him too! (: lol Thanks for the review!  
Waves Of Rage- Lol. Thanks for reviewing (:  
Hailey Egan- Thanks for reviewing, it means a lot (:  
Tay- Thank you so so much! (:

Chapter Title Inspired By: "Wishes" - Superchick (GREAT SONNG (: I give this song like a 15 thumbs up! Lol)

PS- Sorry if my writing is absolutely terrible, today me and my boyfriend broke up. I'm not in the happiest mood, so please excuse my terrible writing skills :(

Chapter 19  
"You Broke My Heart, I'm Taking It Back From You"

Mickie stood up and stormed out, dragging her suitcase behind her.

"Mickie, please." Randy begged.

Mickie wouldn't even turn around to look back at him, all she did was dragged her suitcase down the hall.

She held back the tears that were once beginning to fall again.

She had been hurt by her own husband, the man that looked her straight in the eyes and said "I Do"

_"What a liar"_ She thought _"What a filthy lying bastard"_ She repeated in her mind.

She reached the elevator, she walked in to it and pressed "Floor One"

Soon, some one came running in to the elevator. It was Ashley.

"Mickie, are you okay?" Ashley asked her best friend, as the doors on the elevator slowly closed.

"I'm fine.." She lied. Ashley obviously knew she was lying.

"Mickie, it's okay to cry." Ashley assured her.

"I don't need to cry- I shouldn't cry over some idiot like him. He just continuously hurts me.. I'm God damn sick of it."

"Isn't true love worth it though?" Ashley asked.

"What?" She replied, confused.

"Isn't finding your true love and being with him worth all the pain and heartache?" Ashley restated her question.

Mickie ignored Ashley, the doors of the elevator opened.

"Where are you going?" Ashley asked her as Mickie walked through the lobby.

"It doesn't matter!" She yelled. Soon, Mickie was out of site.. lost in the crowd.

--

Ashley and John layed in bed, just cuddling together.

"Poor Micks.." Ashley said, sounding sincere.

"Yeah." He replied "I wanna punch Randy in the face."

"Do it then, he deserves a wake up call. Maybe your the only one who can do that."

"I can not punch my best friend in the face." John told her.

"Why not?" Ashley asked. "Hes an ass."

"Ashley.. people make mistakes. He just needs to show Mickie that he loves her more then he could ever love any one else."

"What does love have to do with any thing when the person you love is a total ass." Ashley replied.

"Ashley.. you sound ridiculous." He told her.

"I don't give a shit. Randy is an ass.. he keeps hurting Mickie, and Mickie definitely deserves some one who cares about her the same as she cares for them." Ashley responded.

"Randy cares about her more then any thing!" John argued.

"Then why did he cheat on her three days before their wedding?!"

"Because he was nervous!" John answered back.

"Would you do that to me if you were nervous before our wedding!?" Ashley asked.

"Of course not!" He answered. "'Cuz I love you!" He continued.

"See! If he really loved her, he wouldn't of cheated on her!"

"Maybe your right.." John admitted.

"Finally you admit it!" Ashley said, smirking after.

"I don't wanna argue with you over what happened that doesn't even involve us. I'm sorry babe." He apologized.

"No it's my fault, I over react some times." She replied.

"_Some times?_" He joked, smirking.

"Fine! All the time!" Ashley responded, John laughed as did Ashley.

John then proceeded to kiss her forehead.

--

Mickie sat at a bus stop.

It was 10:00 at night, and the rain was pouring incredibly hard.

She was shivering like crazy as she watched the rain poor from the glass "roof" above her.

No buses were coming soon, Mickie felt lonely.

She put her hood up, and grabbed her suitcase.

She began running in the rain, dragging her suitcase behind her.

She finally reached a coffee shop (the one that Tyler works at)

She walked in, still continuously shivering.

She walked up to the counter, and pulled her wallet out of her jacket pocket.

"Do you have hot chocolate?" She asked, almost out of breath.

"Yeah we do" Tyler answered. "Where you headed to?" He asked curiously.

"Where do you think I'm headed to?" Mickie asked.

"I'm gonna guess your running away from some where." He answered

"And why would you think that?" She asked yet another question.

"The mascara running down your face makes me think you've been crying, some thing bad must of happened to you. Then the suitcase that is completely over packed makes me think you were in a rush. Also, your totally out of breath, and running away involves running." He answered.

"Well aren't you quite the detective." Mickie responded smirking.

Tyler softly laughed and smiled.

"I try." He replied, putting the cap on her hot chocolate. "So what are you running from?" He asked.

He then handed her the hot chocolate.

"My husband- he uhm.. he cheated on me three days before our wedding. Our wedding was two weeks ago." She answered.

"Damn.. Thats a low blow, you okay about it?" He asked.

"Yeah.. it sucks though." She stated. "Hey, do you have time to talk?" She asked.

--

2 Hours Later,

"And then he expects me to just be fine with it!" Mickie complained.

"Your husband sounds like an ass." Tyler stated.

"Finally! Some one besides me says that!" She replied.

Tyler smirked.

"What about you? Got any girls in your life?" Mickie asked.

"Well.. there's this one girl. Her names Ashley, she comes here a lot- so that me and her can just talk. I like her a lot, but she and this guy are always on and off. I really wish she'd realize that he's not right for her." Tyler admitted.

"Oh my God- I have a friend named Ashley, she's a total wreck when it comes to guys. She's been with this one guy since like high school, and they keep breaking up and getting back together. They have a kid together, I feel bad for the poor little girl." Mickie explained. "But then again, Ashley's movie comes out in a week and a half- which is really excited for her. She got the lead role in it." Mickie added.

"Wait.. what Ashley are you talking about?"

"My best friend Ashley." She answered.

"Whats her name?" He then asked her.

"Ashley.. Ashley Massaro" Mickie answered.

"I'm talking about Ashley Massaro too."

"Wait- so your crushing on Ashley Massaro?" Mickie proceeded to ask.

"Maybe.. yes" He truthfully answered.

"Aw, that's so cute!" Mickie said smiling.

"Why is that cute?"

"'Cuz you guys would be adorable." She paused "Too bad shes totally in love with John.. I'm beginning to think that they aren't even right for each other.. you know? Like they always fight and hurt each other. They make each others lives a living hell."

"Ashley would never love me.. I'm not good enough for some one as amazing as her."

"Are you kidding? Your amazing! You definitely deserve her. If you ask me, she'd be better off with you and not John." Mickie stated.

"You think I'm amazing?" Tyler asked her, for some reason that caught his attention.

"Yeah.. I-I do" Mickie stuttered as she looked Tyler in the eyes.

The two then kissed.

--

The Next Day,

Ashley had just gotten done with straightening her hair.

She had her long bleach blond hair straightened, with her side-bangs in a poof on the top of her head.

She was wearing a blue tank top and yellow shorts. It was only 12 PM and she was already ready to do some thing fun.

Suddenly there was knock on the door, Ashley walked over to answer it. There stood Mickie.

"Oh my God Mickie, where have you been?!" Ashley asked, happy to see her friend, yet shocked that she had returned.

"You will never ever believe what happened to me last night!" Mickie said smiling.

Ashley allowed her entrance in to her hotel room.

Ashley sat down on the bed, with her legs crossed.

Mickie paced back and forth in front of Ashley.

"What happened?" Ashley asked.

"Well.. Last night, I didn't know where to go. I finally ended up going to this Coffee Shop. Well, I met this worker there- Tyler. We talked for the entire night. We started talking at 10, and fell asleep on the coffee shop couches at 5:30 AM. Well during our talk he brought up how he has a crush on this girl named Ashley, aka you!" Mickie explained, Ashley felt this over come of joy since Mickie had said that Tyler liked her. "Then we were arguing because he was saying that he wasn't good enough for you and I was saying that he was! And then.. we kissed! We kissed like 10 times last night! I have the biggest crush on him right now." Mickie finished her story.

"Wait.. so Tyler told you that he likes me? But then he kissed you and now he likes you?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah! Isn't that great?!" Mickie asked happily. Ashley grew jealous.

"Yeah" She lied. "So he liked me but now he likes you?" Ashley asked pretty much the same exact question as before.

"Yep!" Mickie answered joyfully. "I think me and Randy are over."

Ashley blocked out what Mickie was saying. All she could think about was how Tyler liked her.

Why was Ashley so jealous of Tyler and Mickie? Ashley loves John, why does she care so much for Tyler?


	20. Chapter 20

THANKS- Waves Of Rage, Tay, WWEFan1990, Arinah, and AshleyMassaroPhan1 for reviewing (:

Waves Of Rage- Hah, thanks for reviewing.  
Tay- Lol, thanks for the review, it means a lot!  
WWEFan1990- Lol, your smell is correct! lol. Thanks for the review!  
Arinah- Thank you much! (:  
AshleyMassaroPhan1- I understand that your computer was messed up, mine is kinda right now- but it's still working, so whatever lol. Thank you much for your concern, I'm okay though. I'm happy you enjoyed them, and the last one was kinda shocking (: Thanks for the review.

Chapter Title Inspired By: "Crush" - David Archuleta  
-I respect any singer, I just don't really enjoy the song "Crush". I just believe that it fits the chapter. I'm more in to the alternative music, all though I do enjoy pop and rap; I just like alternative music better. But I respect David Archuleta's music (:

Chapter 20  
"All I Ever Think About Is You"

Later that night,

Ashley grabbed her laptop and sat down on her bed.

She was listening to the song "Crush" by David Archuleta.

She was also writing a new blog for her myspace.

_"Dear Fans, Haters, or whoever the hell is reading this,  
Why is life so hard and annoying? I'm sick of changing my mind, and hurting the people around me. I'm sick of aways being the girl with the bad rep. Like screw it.. screw feelings, screw thoughts. Why can't life just be easier?!!? Ugh, well I'm sorry for being so weird in this blog, I'm just so confused and annoyed. All I ever think about is him.. I don't get it. Besides that, there's a huge problem. Supposedly Randy has cheated on Mickie with a certain diva(you know who you are). Mickie is pissed to the limit, only God knows how this is gonna turn out. People have feelings- I understand that- but then why are you okay with it when you hurt their feelings, but once they hurt yours- they're dead to you? I don't get it. Life's a mess, I really am confused about it. I guess all you can do is follow your heart and your head.. but what if they're telling you two different things?_

_Post Song "Crush" - David Archuleta._

_XOXO,  
Confused Diva"_

She posted the blog, and closed her laptop.

She sat there, her back against the bed frame.

She was in compete disgust of herself.

She had a man, John, in love with her. But she was jealous of her friend, Mickie, who has kissed a guy that she was friends with?

All though it wouldn't ever make any sense to any one else, it some how made sense to Ashley.

_"The Heart Loves Who The Heart Loves... you can't change that.. it's the truth" _Ashley thought.

She then proceeded to stand up, and put on a pair of converse, she also put on a skull zip-up.

She was out the door. She walked, with her hood up, and her hands in her pockets.

She wasn't sure where she was going, but she allowed her feet to take her where they wanted.

After a few minutes of walking, she finally stopped. She looked up to see she was in front of, the Coffee Shop.

She took a deep breath, and slowly approached the door, she walked in.

There were only about four people in the shop, and they were all sitting with their laptops and/or coffee.

She walked up to the counter. Tyler was putting money in to the cash register so he hadn't noticed her standing and waiting.

Suddenly, he lifted his head and saw Ashley. He softly smiled, and proceeded to close the cash register.

"Hey Ashley." He greeted her, with a smile, but Ashley didn't smile back. "Whats the matter, you seem mad?" He asked, concerned.

"Do you have feelings for Mickie?" She blurted out.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"You guys kissed several times.. she told me." Ashley explained.

Tyler paused, he looked Ashley directly in the eyes.. then he suddenly looked away.

"I'm not answering that.." He told her.

"Why, Tyler- just answer.. please" She begged.

"Why do you even care? Why don't you just go back home to John.."

He then walked over to the coffee maker, he wanted Ashley to leave so badly.

"Tyler.. what is that supposed to mean?" Ashley asked.

"It's not supposed to mean any thing Ashley.. you just don't understand.." He stated.

Ashley was very sad, Tyler was completely ignoring her.

After standing there for a minute or two, she finally decided to leave.

She walked out, sad and hurt. Once she walked out, Tyler looked up.

He was disappointed in himself. Why couldn't he just tell her?


	21. Chapter 21

THANKS- AshleyMassaroPhan1, Arinah, Tay, Waves Of Rage, and WWEFan1990 for reviewing! (:

AshleyMassaroPhan1- I hope you get a new one too (: lol. Lmao, there is so much drama! Thank you so much! (:  
Arinah- Lol, we'll see if you assumed right! (: Thank you much for the review!  
Tay- Hah, I'm glad you'll try to accept her decision (: Lol. Thanks for reviewing!  
Waves Of Rage- Thank you oh-so-much for the review! (: lol  
WWEFan1990- Thanks for reviewing!

Chapter Title Inspired By: "New Day" by Tamar - amazing song (:

-Oh yeah, I thought I might as well tell you now. I know we're no where close to 100, but if I do reach 100 reviews, then the 100th reviewer, will get a chapter dedicated to them, also they will get to pick the name of the chapter! (: Hopefully I can reach 100 reviews, but if not- I totally understand! (:

Chapter 21  
"Part One- Say Goodbye To The Way I Was Before"

Randy sat on his bed, completely disgusted with himself.

_"I was under pressure.. what else could I have done?"_ He thought. _"Although cheating definitely was a bad idea.. God, I don't know any more.. I just really miss Mickie. I love her more then any thing.." _

Suddenly, a knock on his door was heard.

His adrenaline began to rush.

"Mickie?" He murmured, guessing who was at the door.

He immediately stood up, and went to answer the door.

He opened the door, to reveal some one less expected.

"Dude, what the hell did you do to Mickie?" Brian Kendrick asked.

"Dude.. you have no business in this, stop trying to get involved. Just stay out of it."

"No, seriously Randy.. why would you cheat on her?" Brian asked.

"I don't know, okay?! I was scared, I didn't know what else to do!" Randy admitted.

"So you were scared.. and being scared gave you the right to go make out with another girl?" Brian replied.

"Well.. your making it sound worse then it really is."

"Oh come on Randy! I'm making it sound better then it really is!" He yelled. "You cheated on the girl that you married three days later! I don't know about you, but that sounds like a pretty shitty thing to do."

Suddenly, Randy punched Brian right in the face.

Brian fell to the ground, his nose was already beginning to bleed.

"I said to stay out of it!" Randy then slammed the door shut.

Mickie was walking down the hallway, and suddenly saw Brian sitting there.

She began running over to him. She knelt down to him.

"Oh my God, Brian are you okay?" She asked.

"I'm fine.. Randy is a physco." Brian told her.

"He punched you?"

"Yeah.. because I was asking about what he did to you.. he flipped out." Brian explained.

Mickie stood up, and began banging on Randy's door.

Randy answered, only a few seconds later.

"You had no right to punch Brian in the face for asking a fucking question! Your a sick bastard, and I hope you know that!" Mickie immediately yelled.

"Am I really?!" Randy argued.

"Uh, yeah you are!" She answered.

"Screw you, Mickie. I'm happy I cheated on you! You mean nothing to me.. your in the past. Your worthless.." His cold words made Mickie feel like crying hysterically.

She looked down at her feet, and then back up at Randy.

Mickie then walked away.

--

Ashley walked in the rain, completely heart broken.

She knew that Tyler shouldn't mean a thing to her.

She had the most amazing guy, John, in love with her. Why was she ignoring him?

She finally arrived back to her hotel room.

She walked in, and saw John playing with Taylor.

He smiled at her, his smile was bright and beautiful.

Ashley softly smiled.. a fake smile of course.

"You okay, baby? I haven't seen you all day."

"I'm fine.." She lied.

"The mascara running down your face doesn't make me think that." John pointed out, as he layed Taylor in her crib.

Ashley shrugged, she then turned on the radio. The song "New Day" by Tamar began playing.

"Your obviously trying to change the subject.. tell me whats wrong." John demanded.

"..No" She replied. "I know what your reaction is going to be.." Ashley stated.

"Well.. is my reaction supposed to be bad?"

"Yeah.. it is"

"Then just tell me!" He replied. Ashley didn't know what to say.

"I'm falling for another guy.." She admitted.

"What?!" He yelled.

"His names Tyler.. he works at the coffee shop.. Happy now?!"

"Of course not. God dammit Ashley!"

"Don't talk to me like I'm your daughter or your student.. talk to me like an adult." She demanded.

"Your not acting like an adult! Your the most unfaithful person I know! Screw you.." He stated.

"So your just going to walk out, again? ... _Like always_"

"Fine! I won't leave you, I'll just go smash Tyler's face in!"

"I swear if you put a hand on him-" She stated, before being interrupted.

"_'You swear'_ what?!"

"I swear.. it's over." She stated.

John froze.


	22. Chapter 22

THANKS- Waves Of Rage, WWEFan1990, Arinah and Tay for reviewing

Waves Of Rage- Thank you very much for the review.  
WWEFan1990- I know, I totally agree (: Thanks for the review.  
Arinah- Lol, seriously- Welcome to Ashley's life, John! lol. Thanks for the review  
Tay- Lol, waita not say b*tch and just called him a female dog. haha. Thanks for reviewing!

Chapter Title Inspired By: "New Day" by Tamar - amazing song (:

-Hey, super sorry if there are any errors in this chapter. I didn't have any time to re-read the chapter before posting it! Sorry!

Chapter 22  
"Part Two- Say Goodbye To The Way I Was Before"

"Excuse me?" John asked.

He was completely confused. Was Ashley really willing to leave John for another man?

"Yeah.. you heard me."

"No.. if your willing to leave me for another man.. then screw you. I'm done with you. I'm sick of the heartache that comes with being with you. I'm done.." John then stormed out.

Ashley took in a deep breath.

She couldn't seem to catch her breath though.

She sat down on the bed, and silently looked around.

She was beginning to think about every thing.

--

Randy was in his hotel room.

He was in complete pain and heartache.

He missed/wanted Mickie so bad.

He screwed up terribly, but what was there to do?

After thinking for over an hour, he finally decided to go after Mickie.

He got up from his bed and ran out the door.

He sprinted down the hallway, and pressed the elevator button.

The elevator was taking too long, so Randy just took the stairs.

He sprinted as fast as he could, and once he reached the lobby, he noticed Mickie standing there.

She was on the phone with some one, waiting for Melina to meet her in the lobby.

Randy ran over to her, and pulled her in to a tight hug.

Mickie pushed away.

"What are you doing?!" She yelled in disgust.

"Mickie.. I feel like a disgusting bastard.. I feel sick to my stomach. Your the best thing that has ever happened to me.. I need you in my life. Without you, I'm worthless. I want to be able to tell you whats next. I can't though, so just take a big adventure with me. All I want is for you to call me out on my shit. Make me know I'm a sick bastard.. All I need to know is that you'll be there for me in the end of it all. Give me a chance. We are both in love, and you can't deny it. We got married for a reason, I'm the biggest dumb ass in the world- trust me.. I know that. Your so God damn beautiful, Mickie. Your beautiful, your personality is outstanding, and your an amazing person... I'll always wanna punish myself to the furthest extent for what I've put you through."

Mickie held back that bright smile. She didn't want to show him pity.

"I don't know.. Randy.. you hurt me so bad-" She said, but he interrupted her.

"I know that, Mickie. I know that I hurt you, but I'm willing to get on my hands and knees and beg for your forgiveness. I'm willing to fight the biggest- strongest man there is. Please just.. take me back."

Mickie didn't know what to say. She was stuck in a tight situation.

"I've been thinking about you 24/7." He told her. "Please.." He begged.

Mickie let out a deep breath. She was clueless. But she decided to follow her heart.

She suddenly pulled Randy in for an intense, passionate, and deep kiss.

"I love you.. Randy. No matter how much you hurt me, I can't just leave you. The future holds so many mysteries.. but I wanna experience them all with you... Only with you."

Randy smiled and the two kissed again.

--

Ashley sat on her hotel room bed, with her legs crossed.

She had her laptop on her lap.

She signed on to her Myspace, and immediately went to her Myspace pictures.

She went to the album that had "I Love You Baby!" as the title.

Suddenly, a bunch of pictures of her and John appeared.

There were a lot of old ones, like ones from when they were Freshmen.

There were 200 pictures. Every single one of them was of her and John.

_"I can't believe it.. ever since Freshmen year, I've been in love with John.. and now; I'm 26 and I'm still deeply in love with him. 12 years of my life are on him.. I can't let them go to waste." _She thought.

She ran across the hall to Melina/Paul's hotel room.

She pounded on the door, and Paul answered.

"Can you please watch Taylor for a few?" She asked him.

"Sure, no problem." Paul answered, he then began walking across the hall to Ashley's room.

"Thank you!" She yelled as she ran to the elevator.

She entered the elevator and got out at the lobby.

She noticed Mickie and Randy standing there- hugging.

She ran over to them.

"Wheres John?!" She yelled.

"What?" Mickie asked, confused.

"Do you know where John is?" Ashley asked.

"No. Whats the matter?" Randy responded.

"I need to find him!"

"Try the gym, he goes there when he's in a bad mood a lot." Randy suggested.

"Thank you!" Ashley then was out the door.

--

She arrived at the gym.

And what do you know- Randy was right.

John was punching a punching bag.

He punched it as hard as he could. He didn't see Ashley watching him.

Ashley took a deep breath and made her way over to him.

"John.." She stated, getting his attention.

He stopped punching the bag, and turned to Ashley.

"What are you doing here?"

"I want you, John.. I love you more then any thing. Tyler is just a friend, nothing more. I'm sick and tired of losing you.. your the best thing that has ever happened to me. Please." She explained.

"Then why do you keep falling for other guys? First- Brian, now- Tyler? You don't seem like you want me." He responded.

"I'm an idiot John. I'm so used to being hurt and being with the wrong person.. I feel like your too good for me."

"That bull shit, Ashley.. and you know it. I'm gonna call you out on your shit. So don't even attempt lying to me." John told her.

"John. I'm sorry, okay? I love you more then any thing, I wanna spend the rest of my life- no, I wanna spend eternity with you." She explained. "Your every thing that I could ever ask for."

There was a silence.

A deep silence. A silence where the only thing you could hear was each other's breathing, and your own heart beat.

"What do you say? Should we get back together?" Ashley asked.


	23. Apology

THANKS- Tay, Arinah, Waves Of Rage, WWEFan1990, AshleyMassaroPhan1, and AquaFlares21 for reviewing. (:

Tay- Lol, thanks for reviewing (:  
Arinah- Awh thank you so much, I'm glad you enjoyed it! You'll have to wait and see what happens with the whole Randy/Mickie/Tyler thing. Omg, I can't believe you almost cried! Thats so sweet! lol, thanks for reviewing! (:  
Waves Of Rage- Hah, thanks for the review. It means a lot! (:  
WWEFan1990- Lol sorry, cliffhangers are only fun when your the one writing them! Lol. Thanks for reviewing! (:  
AshleyMassaroPhan1- Hah, happy you got a new comp. ! (:  
AquaFlares21- Awh, thankyou (:

--

Okay, I'm really sorry for not updating lately. My life is in a very bad time right now. I'm having a terrible week, and I apologize. I plan to update VERY soon. I'm sorry.


	24. Chapter 23

THANKS- Tay, Arinah, Waves Of Rage, WWEFan1990, AshleyMassaroPhan1, and AquaFlares21 for reviewing. (:

Tay- Lol, thanks for reviewing (:  
Arinah- Awh thank you so much, I'm glad you enjoyed it! You'll have to wait and see what happens with the whole Randy/Mickie/Tyler thing. Omg, I can't believe you almost cried! Thats so sweet! lol, thanks for reviewing! (:  
Waves Of Rage- Hah, thanks for the review. It means a lot! (:  
WWEFan1990- Lol sorry, cliffhangers are only fun when your the one writing them! Lol. Thanks for reviewing! (:  
AshleyMassaroPhan1- Hah, happy you got a new comp. ! (:  
AquaFlares21- Awh, thankyou (:

Chapter Title Inspired By: One of CrazyKindaAmazing's Youtube videos.

Oh my God.. I really was scared about this. But it's time for the story to come to an end. This is the two part series finale ):  
I just need to let this end before I ruin it. I don't wanna ruin this story, so I just plan to end it. I am really sorry, and I hope that  
all of the reviewers enjoy the last two chapters. I'm trying to make them as good as possible. I'm not sure how good they'll  
come out though. I plan to start a new story. I'm stuck on which couple should be the main couple though. If you have any  
suggestions, PLEASE- tell me them ! (: Thank you.

Chapter 23  
"Its Old News.. Shes The Past"

John took a deep breath and looked Ashley right in the eye.

"No.." He answered.

"What?" Ashley asked with confusion.

"Ashley.. It's not worth it. Your not worth it anymore. I'm sorry." He answered her. "You know what, I'm leaving. I'm moving to a bigger and better place.. I'm going to start my life over, and I'm gonna make it on my own. I don't need yours, or any ones help. Goodbye." He then walked away.

Ashley wasn't sure if he was being serious.

Was he really willing to leave every one and every thing behind?

--

Mickie and Randy layed down in their bed.

"Can we get a house? I'm sick of living in some crummy hotel room." Randy, randomly, asked.

"I would like too, but I figure that we need a little more money."

"Oh come on, Micks, we have plenty of money!" Randy explained

"Well.. A lot of it needs to go to the bank.." Mickie replied.

"Why is that? We have enough to buy a house! And we have a lot in the bank." Randy reminded her.

"Yeah.. but.."

"But what?"

"I'm.. pregnant." She stated.

--

John arrived back at the hotel. He immediately grabbed a suitcase from the closet, and went over to his dresser.

He began to clear out all of his drawers, and filled the suitcase with clothes. He then grabbed another suitcase, and filled it up with all of his stuff.

He had both suitcases ready, but he wasn't sure if he was ready to grab them and leave. He took a look at the so called "dream hotel room".

All these memories of him and Ashley rushed through his head.

He kept having flashbacks of him chasing her around the room, because she didn't want him to catch her and tickle her.

Or memories of the two just staring in to each others eyes. They were like a perfect match.. they were like _destiny._

He quickly shook off these memories, and put both hands on the suitcase handles.

--

"Your pregnant?" Randy asked once again.

"I took the test today.. Are you mad?" She responded.

"Not at all, Micks! This is great!" Randy explained.

"It is?!" Mickie said with a big smile. She was nervous about his response to her news.

"Yes!" He exclaimed with a smile.

He continued to kiss Mickie's forehead, and hug her tightly.

--

Ashley opened the doors of the Coffee Shop. She walked towards the counter.

She saw Tyler, who didn't look happy, making some coffee.

She frowned, and took a deep breath, she then approached him.

"Tyler.." She stated.

He didn't even look at her, he knew it was her.

Her voice reminded him of the pain that she had caused him.

He was nothing less then heartbroken. He couldn't even stand the sight of her.

It just caused him more pain.

"..Tyler, listen. I need you to just forgive me. You mean a lot to me, your like the guy that I need in my life. Please.. Please just forgive me." Ashley begged.

"No. I can't forgive you Ashley.. Its way to hard to be friends with some one that I have feelings for." He explained to her.

"Tyler, I love you, but nothing more then love for a friend. I love you as a friend. You mean so much to me, but I'm totally in love with John.. I can not change that."

"But he doesn't even love you back.." Tyler reminded her.

"Well I believe me and him are meant to be together.. and I'm willing to fight forever for that." She stated.

"What if you lost the fight?" He asked.

"Then.. it's over.."

"Then it's over.. Ashley.. it's over." He paused "You and him seem to be over. _'Take the past, burn it up, and let it go'_ - do you remember saying that to me?" Ashley nodded, she did remember saying it. "Johns apart of your past now, Ashley."

"No.. not yet."

"Well.. its either he's apart of your past.. or I am"

Ashley didn't know what to say.

--

John arrived at the airport, he gave the flight attendant his ticket, and he then continued to enter the plane.

He sat down on his seat, and took a deep breath. He knew this was the right decision.

But is the right decision always the best for you?


	25. Chapter 24

THANKS- AshleyMassaroPhan1, Arinah, Waves Of Rage, GrafittiArtist INC, and WWEFan1990 for reviewing !!!

AshleyMassaroPhan1- Thank you so much for reviewing. It means a lot to me.  
Arinah- I'm happy that Mickie's pregnant also (: Thanks for the review. & I can not believe the story is ending too. ): Thanks for the review !  
Waves Of Rage- Awh ): Thanks for the review.  
GrafittiArtist INC- Lol. Thank you so much ! It means a lot ! (:  
WWEFan1990- I know, it's only been 24 chapters for the sequel :( Thank you for reviewing.

**AshleyMassaroPhan1**; Thank you so much for sticking with me through out this story. You've been there since Check Yes Ashley, and it means a lot. Thank you.  
**Waves Of Rage;** You've reviewed ever since chapter ONE of Check Yes Ashley, and that is totally amazing. Thank you !! (:  
**GrafittiArtist INC;** Thank you so much for reviewing even when my writing skills sucked! Lol. Thank you.  
**WWEFan1990;** You always encouraged me to write the next chapter, even when the previous chapter sucked! Lol. Thanks for reviewing !  
**Arinah;** Thank you so much for reviewing so many times. It means a lot.

PLEASE CHECK OUT; my new story "Pieces".

Chapter Title Inspired By: "Check Yes Juliet" by We The Kings.

Chapter 24  
THE SERIES FINALE  
"Don't Say We're Not Meant To Be"

"Well.. its either he's apart of your past.. or I am" Tyler stated.

Ashley's heart beated faster and faster.

There was no correct answer to his question.

She was going to have to lose some one.

Would she rather lose John or Tyler? Who meant more to her? Was she really going to decide right then and there?

"Well then.. I guess.. your apart of my past." Ashley stated. "I'm sorry, but I wanna be with John for the rest of my life. He means more to me then any one I have ever loved at all. All though I made myself believe, several times, that I didn't love him.. that's all a lie.. I can never love some one more or even the same amount as I love him. I'm sorry.. but if you can't accept me loving him.. then goodbye." Ashley explained.

"You know what.. I prepared myself for your answer and I knew in my heart that you would rather have John-" He paused "and I'm okay with that. I want you to be happy Ashley, and if being with me doesn't make you happy, then don't be with me. Be with John. I wanna keep you as a friend though." He stated.

"Good. I didn't wanna lose you."

"Me neither" Tyler paused. "Now go get him!" Tyler yelled with a smile.

Ashley smiled and the two hugged.

Ashley kissed his cheek, and then rushed out of the Coffee Shop.

She reached her car, and immediately entered it. She then sped off.

She turned on the radio and "Linger" by the Cranberries began blasting.

"But I'm in so deep.. you know I'm such a fool for you. You got me wrapped around your finger." Ashley sang along.

The lyrics did fit what she felt. She did feel as if she was wrapped around John's finger.

He knew how to make her cry, and he knew how to make her fall in love with him.

But Ashley honestly didn't mind being wrapped around his finger. He meant more to her then any one.

And she was willing to fight forever to stay with him. He was all worth it in the end.

She finally pulled up to the airport and rushed through the doors.

She sprinted through the hallways, and finally reached the plane that she had been told that John was on.

"Has this flight taken off yet?" She asked the flight attendant.

"I'm sorry, but this flight took off about ten minutes ago." The flight attendant answered.

Ashley's entire world around her stopped, and she could hardly breath.

She had lost John.. and there was nothing she could do about that.

She took a deep breath, and then hesitated before turning around.

She began walking out of the airport, and she felt terrible.

Sick to her stomach.

--

That night,

Ashley was in her hotel room, playing with Taylor.

She felt depressed, but she knew that Taylor needed love.

Now, Taylor was with out a father, and Ashley was considered a single mother.

But Ashley wasn't worried about being a single mother, she was mostly worried about Taylor growing up with out a father.

Suddenly, a knock on the door was heard.

Ashley's eyes widened.

She begged for it to be John. She sat up from the bed, and slowly approached the door.

She turned the door knob, and opened it. There stood..

Mickie James.

Ashley let out a sigh, and frowned.

"So sad to see me? I didn't know I was _that_ bad of a friend." Mickie joked.

Mickie walked in, and Ashley closed the door.

"No. It's not that, it's just.. I expected John to be standing at the door."

"I understand Ashley. You got to get over him though. He's not worth the pain."

Ashley sat down on the bed, and continued to play with Taylor.

"He's worth it.. Mickie.. he's worth it." Ashley repeated.

"Here Ashley, how 'bout I take care of Taylor for an hour or so, and you go get some time for yourself. Go to the beach or take a walk; I don't care, you just _really_ need some time to think. Okay?" Mickie responded.

"Okay.. Thanks a lot Mickie, it means a lot." Ashley said with a sincere smile.

She then continued to hug Mickie, kiss Taylor's forehead and then walk out the door.

--

Ashley sat on the beach sand.

It was 11 o'clock at night, and the stars shined so bright.

She watched as the waves crashed in to one another.

It was a beautiful sight, and Ashley was more then happy to watch it.

But not even the beautiful beach and warm summer air could make her feel better about herself.

She felt worse then she ever had, and it was a terrible feeling.

She had let the most important person down, and she wasn't too happy about it.

"Ashley!" Some one called out.

Ashley felt as if she heard John's voice, but she knew it was just in her head.

"Ashley!!" Once again, the voice was heard.

Ashley stood up, and began to walk.

"Ashley !" Ashley knew it couldn't be in her head.

She turned to the direction that she heard the scream.

She saw John running down the beach.

Ashley's heart stopped, and her breath grew cold.

A smile formed on her face.

She then sprinted over to him.

The two ran until they met each other.

And John picked her up, and kissed her deeply and passionately.

"I can't be away from you Ashley. You mean more then any thing to me.. I couldn't leave you."

"I love you more then any thing John. Thank you so much for coming back." Ashley responded.

"Anything for you."

"I love you." Ashley told him.

"I love you too."


End file.
